Cherry and Atticus's Enchanted Christmas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Belle and Prince Adam throw a Christmas party in the castle and invite their old friends to join them, including Ash, Emi, Brock, Jenny Foxworth, the pets, and the Pokemon much to Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity's delight. However, the younger ones are curious of what was known as the Enchanted Christmas and little do they know, a wild Pokemon sends them back in time.
1. Chapter 1

Atticus came home from work early which made his kids happily and cheerfully run to him. He smiled to them and had brought the mail with him and sat down to take a look at it with them. "Hey, a letter from Aunt Cherry." he told the kids.

"Yay! What's it say?" Estelle asked.

"Is she gonna mail us something?" Vincent asked.

Atticus opened the letter to see it was an invitation. "It's an invitation to a Christmas party at King Adam and Queen Belle's castle."

"Ooohh..." the kids sounded excited and happy, then asked eagerly and urgently if they could go.

"We all can." Atticus smiled.

"And that includes us kids." Patch told his pups that were still with the family.

"Yay!" Dot and Scruffy cheered.

Snow White yawned as she stumbled into the living room. "What's all the hubbub?" she asked. "I was having a lovely dream about Gay Purree~"

"We're going to a castle for Christmas, girl!" Vincent picked up his cat in delight.

"Oh, how lovely." Snow White smiled.

"I hope our Pokemon don't become too surprising for them." Estelle said.

"Hopefully they'll understand since Felicity has Misdreavus." Mo reassured.

The kids smiled excitedly and eagerly about going to Belle and Adam's for Christmas.

"Yeah, but one of the Pokemon looks like a bear cub." Vincent said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Atticus said before he thought of something. "Oh, I hope you kids remembered to address your packages for your cousin Eloise to Paris since your aunt brought her with her to Paris this holiday season."

"We remembered." the Fudo siblings replied in reassurance.

"Good," Atticus nodded with a smile. "Now, I want you kids to be on your best behavior and you'll have to look your best since we're going to be in a royal castle."

Vincent sighed. "I wish Jenny could dance with me in that ballroom..."

"Same with Emi." Akito sighed.

Atticus and Mo pouted to their children. The kids then went to get themselves ready for going to Belle and Adam's castle for the merry season and the most wonderful time of the year.

"They should be with their loved ones..." Mo said. "After all, I heard Felicity is quite smitten with Chip."

"I think Cherry might have thought ahead of us." Atticus said.

"How's that?" Mo asked. "She's really unpredictable."

"Oh, it's because she also put a note inside here for us to read and not let the kids read." Atticus said before showing the note to his wife.

Mo took the note to take a look at it. " _'Dear Mo and Atticus, Forte and I have also invited Jenny Foxworth and Emi Ketchum to come'_."

"What'd I tell you?" Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back. The couple then decided to get ready to go themselves as a ride was going to be given to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in France, Cherry sighed as she stared out an open window and looked out among the abundance of snow. A pigeon then flew in and held out his leg.

"Thank you, Witherspoon," Cherry said before giving him some birdseed to thank him for his services and she saw a note back from Atticus and Mo saying that they would be right there. "Ah, they're on the way."

"That's great." Forte smiled.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Cherry asked the man who was now her husband, or as they referred to each other as 'soul mates/lovers'. "I know how you feel about Christmas."

"Yes, I'm sure, I can't keep living in the past." Forte said.

"Only if you're sure..." Cherry said as she rested her hand onto her bulging stomach.

"Yes, I am." Forte said.

"Okay by me..." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

Felicity and Chip giggled as they followed after the castle decorator as they were going to help her make the castle all ready for the holiday festivity.

"This is so exciting." Chip smiled.

"Uh-huh." Felicity agreed.

Cherry sighed as she watched the children. "I miss the old times of innocence..."

Cherry winced and yelped out in pain.

"Contractions?" Forte guessed.

"I feel like he's trying to escape out my womb..." Cherry groaned.

"Cerise, that's silly, he's only a zygote..." Forte reminded her of their incoming child.

Cherry held her stomach as she could feel like a dagger was being cut inside of her stomach. "Maybe you're right."

"And what about the others, did they send replies?" Forte asked.

"Yes, they should be here in time for the party to start along with the villagers that Belle and Adam invited." Cherry replied.

"Great," Forte smiled. "And let me guess, Emi wanted her brother and friends to be included as well, right?"

"Right on the dot." Cherry said.

"Can't you at least smile?" Forte asked.

Cherry glanced at him, she then let out a small scowl as she tried to show her teeth. She then grunted and struggled before giving a rather frightening smile that could rival The Joker.

"Never mind the smile." Forte said.

"Finally, you managed to say something in our relationship that doesn't peeve me off..." Cherry returnd her stoic frown.

Forte released a long-suffering sigh as he then walked out the door with her following as the party had to get ready and fast, the evening would be there before they would all know it.

* * *

Back with the Fudos, they were getting ready themselves.

"I wonder if we'll get any presents from Belle and Adam." Estelle said as she brushed her hair.

"Maybe." Akito smiled while brushing his hair.

"Now, guys, don't get greedy," Vincent warned his younger twin siblings. "We're guests in Queen Belle and King Adam's home."

"Yes, Dad." Akito and Estelle smirked.

Vincent rolled his eyes about them calling him that, then continued to get himself ready. After brushing his hair, Akito then got down to the ground and started doing push-ups.

Estelle smiled at her hairstyle. "Thanks, Akito."

"No problem, Sis." Akito smiled to her.

Mo saw presents from her and Atticus's family members and put them in with the bags to surprise their kids with by the time they would get to the Christmas Party.

After getting himself ready, Atticus began doing push-ups too.

"Oh, my man~" Mo cooed.

Atticus chuckled as he got to work.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in New York City...**_

Jenny was getting ready herself, but she was told not to call Akito, Estelle, or Vincent, it was going to be a surprise.

Oliver jumped up on her bed and nuzzled against her while purring.

"You wanna go to the party too, don't you, Oliver?" Jenny picked the kitten up with a smile.

"Of course I do." Oliver said.

"Of course." Jenny nuzzled against her kitten.

Oliver smiled to her, very excited about going to his first ever Christmas party.

* * *

 _ **In Pallet Town...**_

"A Christmas party, maybe I'll dance with Akito..." Emi said as she was sitting on her bed with a dreamy look in her eyes after reading the invitation. "Akito and Emi~..."

"Akito and Emi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, Then comes a baby in a baby carriage~" Ash sang teasingly.

"Do you mind?" Emi narrowed her eyes to her brother.

"Sorry, sorry." Ash laughed before leaving to get himself ready as well.

Emi rolled her eyes, then got ready. "So, are our friends coming with us?" she then asked.

"Yep, Brock's coming and so is Misty and Tracey and even Gary, even if he is my rival." Ash said.

"Gary, huh?" Emi replied. "Well, he better behave himself."

"I agree with you on that one." Ash agreed.

Pikachu scampered into the room with a Santa hat on to see the humans he loved the most.

"Aw! Look, Ash, it's Pika Clause." Emi giggled once she saw Pikachu wearing the Santa Clause hat.

Pikachu giggled to them.

"I guess you're ready to go too, huh, Pikachu?" Ash smiled down to the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"I sure am." Pikachu smiled.

Ash and Emi giggled as they hugged him and went back to packing up. Pikachu smiled as he watched them and was so excited about going to a Christmas party. Everyone was getting ready for the Christmas party and where no one was gonna want to miss it for the world.

* * *

"Zhank you for your help, children," the castle decorator smiled down to them. "You better get dressed, I will decorate the tree with zhose ornaments you all made."

Chip, Gabrielle, and Felicity smiled as they then went off to do just that. "You are welcome, Mademoiselle Angelique!" they called back as they were on their way to their rooms to get dressed up before it would be dark and the guests would be arriving.

"Zhey sure are going to have fun at zhe party." Angelique smiled.

"T-T-They sure are..." a young man said as he held a piccolo in his hands. "Um, Angelique, a-a-after I play my solo, w-w-would you l-l-like to... I mean if you don't want to, th-th-that's okay, but... Maybe if you want... I do want... Could we d-d-d... Could we...?" he then stammered, unable to spit out his request for her, he was trying to ask her to dance.

"I vould love to have a dance with you, Maestro Fife." Angelique smiled, but winked at him when she said Maestro.

Fife chuckled sheepishly as he turned bright red and was glad that she had accepted. "Great!"

Angelique smiled to him and then made her way downstairs. Fife sighed softly and dreamily to the castle decorator.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids of the castle were getting themselves ready for the party as the sun was going down and the guests would be coming in any minute to celebrate the joyful holiday.

"Oh, this is just going to be so exciting." Gabrielle smiled.

"Oui, oui," Felicity agreed. "My cousins and their friends are coming as well!"

"That'll be fun," Chip smiled at that. "It sure is fun celebrating Christmas in the castle again, it sure was dark and lonely without it."

Gabrielle and Felicity looked curious.

"Oh, that's right..." Chip forgot that that had happened before they were born. "Um... Let's go downstairs!" he then picked up a loose ribbon which caught Sultan's attention.

And which caused Sultan to chase after it. The girls chased Chip with the dog and they all laughed along the way as the villagers and other guests were coming into town while singing 'Deck the Halls'. Amongst them all was the Fudo family and their pets and Pokemon and Emi and her brother and their friends and their Pokemon.

* * *

Chip, Gabrielle, and Felicity came to the end of the hallway and over top the staircase as they looked down at the party. "Whoa..." they said as they saw decorations, food, and it looked like a dream come true.

The girls came down the stairs with the dog as Chip slid down the banister to get downstairs much quicker.

"Deck zhe halls with boughs of holly~" Lumiere sang as he walked by the buffet table. "Oh, yes, zhere must be much, much more holly!"

"Tis the season to be jolly~" Cogsworth added in as he glanced at one plate that was covered in holly. "What's this? This is too much holly? Whoa!" he then nearly stumbled as the three children zipped by. "Slow down, children!"

Angelique was now putting the Christmas angel on top of the Christmas tree. "Don we now our gay apparel~" the castle decorator sang to herself. "No, no, no, more mistletoe!"

Cherry stood by the fireplace, wearing an emerald green dress with opera gloves and had black flats on and her hair was slightly up in bows and ribbons. Mrs. Potts began to hum the same song. Chip popped his head out with a laugh.

"Children, away from those presents, dears!" Mrs. Potts called firmly, but gently.

"Mrs. Potts, we found some for us!" Gabrielle ran with one present in her hands.

"Can we open them, Madame, can we?" Felicity pleaded as she also had a present.

"Well, just one each." Mrs. Potts replied gently.

"Oh, boy!" Chip beamed and sat down with his friends to open their gifts.

"Wahoo!" Gabrielle smiled.

* * *

The kids then happily opened their presents. Ash, Emi, Gary, Brock, Misty, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Jenny then came into the ballroom of the castle and they all noticed each other which made them all, well mostly all of them, very delighted as they hugged each other and beamed once they saw that they were all going to the same Christmas party.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vincent smiled.

"We were invited of course." Emi said.

"You were?" Akito asked.

"Must've been a surprise from Belle and Adam." Mo smirked, though she had a knowing look in her eyes and so did her husband.

"You both knew, didn't you?" Akito smirked.

"You are my son." Atticus laughed a little.

Snow White emerged from the crowd as she came with Dot and Scruffy. Suddenly the white cat was pounced on and she looked up in surprise to see her favorite fellow kitten.

"Hi!" Oliver smiled down to her.

"Oliver!" Snow White smiled.

"Hey." Oliver smiled back.

Snow White then stood up next to him. "Well, this was a nice surprise, but that's what Christmas is all about, special surprises, especially in boxes and wrapped up in ribbons."

"Indeed." Oliver agreed.

* * *

"It's good to see zhe children enjoying a proper Christmas," Lumiere remarked as Chip, Felicity, and Gabrielle opened their gifts. "Not like zhat one year."

"Yes," Cogsworth chuckled. "This is much more agreeable."

"Much more?" Scruffy whispered to his dad.

"Uhh..." Patch stammered slightly.

"Well, I thought that Christmas was quite nice." Mrs. Potts replied as she knew what Lumiere and Cogsworth were talking about.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"I wish we could have been there." Estelle added.

"Yeah, that Christmas was nice..." Cherry said before grumbling under her breath. "When my life wasn't being threatened."

"I said I was sorry, when are you ever going to forgive me?" Forte asked.

"Oh, it's alright, Maestro, we've all gotten over it," Cogsworth reassured. "After all, I did manage to save Christmas."

"You?" Lumiere folded his arms.

"Yes, me." Cogsworth replied, starting to argue with the man. "If not for my decisive skills and leadership, all would've been lost!"

"Leadership? HA!" Lumiere mocked him. "You could not lead a horse to water!"

"Oh, brother, here they go." Atticus groaned.

Unknown to anyone, a certain nature Pokemon was inside the castle and was going to be taking the kids, besides Chip and Gabrielle, back to the past of the Christmas or at least, the day before of the Christmas the adults were talking about.

"Never a dull moment with these two..." Cherry grumbled as Lumiere and Cogsworth had an infamous debate.

Chip groaned as he opened his present only to see a pair of socks. Felicity and Gabrielle opened up their presents to see what the two of them got. Felicity was given her own musician tail coat which was a lot like her father's while Gabrielle was given a fairy tale story book.

"Lucky..." Chip pouted that the girls got presents which were 'useful and fun' while he was stuck with socks.

"Heavens..." Mrs. Potts sighed to Lumiere and Cogsworth. "How many times are we going to have to go over this story?"

"A story?" Chip smiled.

This was the Pokemon's chance as it secretly flew towards the unsuspecting kids as they were going to be going on a trip back in time.

"Until someone gets his facts straight..." Lumiere growled through his teeth to Cogsworth.

"Why don't you tell it, Mama?" Chip suggested as he came into his mother's arms.

"Capital idea!" Cogsworth agreed.

"Well... I don't know..." Mrs. Potts shuffled her feet as she carried her young son.

"Come now, Mrs. Potts, surely you recall on the story of how I saved Christmas..." Lumiere insisted, making a victorious pose.

"No leading the witness..." Mo scolded.

"Yeah, we are not going through that again until Mrs. Potts tells the whole story." Atticus added.

"Please, Mama, tell the story..." Chip pleaded.

"Well... Alright..." Mrs. Potts gave in as she took a seat and those who wanted to hear the story came around the kitchen woman to hear all about what was known as the Enchanted Christmas since it was the first Christmas during the enchantment back when Adam was a beast and Belle was a peasant woman, even Maurice wanted to hear because that was his first Christmas without his only daughter. "Now, let's see..." she tried to think back and found a good start to the story. "Belle, terrified by the Master's anger, ran away from the castle, straight into a pack of wolves... But the Master saved her. They began to be friends..."

"Ah, ah, ah," Lumiere stepped in. "Zhat's where I came in!"

"Oh, brother, I hope he isn't like this the whole time." Emi groaned.

* * *

The Pokemon then went straight for the kids and started to glow before disappearing with the ones it was taking with.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jenny asked as she noticed something strange.

"What is it, Jenny?" Vincent asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." Jenny replied.

They then saw a bright green light engulfing Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Emi, Ash, Misty, Brock, and their Pokemon and Scruffy, Dot, Snow White, and Oliver. They all screamed and they were suddenly taken to a different place. Not too different, they had somehow gone back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

The kids, their Pokemon, and their pets all continued to scream as they now appeared in front of a fireplace, only the room was different. It appeared to be very dark and dusty.

Felicity was latched onto Misdreavus as she looked all around. "What just happened?"

"I don't know and what happened to the room?" Misdreavus asked.

"I believe Madame Babette cleaned this up in the afternoon during lunch..." Felicity pouted as she seemed to be nearly fading away for some reason and looked even more pale than she already did before and looked as white as a sheet.

"This isn't normal..." Misty said. "What happened to the party?"

Felicity was then suddenly changed back to normal.

"Forget the party, where did everyone go?" Vincent asked.

"This can't be normal..." Ash said. "Are we even in the castle anymore?"

"I hear someone coming." Akito said, hearing footsteps.

"What do we do?" Emi asked.

"I'm gonna hide!" Brock moved out of the way to hide behind some dusty furniture.

Akito and the others soon followed only for Teddy to trip without anyone noticing.

"Where could he be?" one voice asked.

"Goodness knows!" another voice exclaimed. "We've searched every last corner."

"I'm beginning to think he's not in the castle at all." a third voice replied.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." A fourth voice said.

What appeared to be a living candelabra hopped up on the window sill and rubbed against the glass of the window and looked outside to see a beast strolling outside by the ice. "Viola, zhere he is!"

"Oh, wonderful!" the teapot cheered.

There were also a living clock, tea cup, a boy, a tomboy girl and a Dalmatian puppy. The kids, pets, and Pokemon looked out carefully and quietly as they saw the group of moving objects with a familiar looking girl with a dalmatian puppy.

"We mustn't waste time," the clock told the others. "We must find a way to get them together!"

"Let's go zhen!" the candle zipped past him, going right down the hallway. "Love will not wait!"

The Dalmatian was about to go with the candle holder when it suddenly smelled something new and yet also familiar. The others went off however to look for a certain someone in the castle. The puppy planted his nose to the floor and walked forward as he followed the scent which caught his attention.

"Dad?" Scruffy and Dot wondered.

The Dalmatian puppy continued to follow the scent until he found what he was sniffing.

Felicity sniffled and sneezed slightly.

"Gesundheit." the puppy said, revealing a youthful English accent to those who could understand him.

"Merci." Felicity whispered.

The puppy then looked curious. "Alright, who's back there?"

"What do we do now?" Vincent whispered.

"Maybe we should just reveal who we are?" Snow White suggested quietly.

The puppy looked slightly firm. Oh, yeah, Scruffy and Dot could now tell that this was their future father with that look in his eyes.

"Uh, we're not from here..." Jenny spoke up. "You see, we... Umm... We were brought here by accident... Somehow..."

"What she means is we, um, kind of somehow traveled back in time." Oliver said.

"Back in time?" Patch asked. "How?"

"We have no idea..." Snow White shrugged honestly. "We're from the future."

"How far into the future?" Patch glanced to them.

"Uh, well for one thing, you're our father." Dot said, referring to herself and Scruffy as she stood beside her brother.

"Wait, what?!" Patch asked, surprised.

"Uh, yeah..." Scruffy chuckled sheepishly.

"Who's your mother?" Patch asked. "Is it Colette? Please tell me it's Colette!" he then jumped up and down. "Oh, it feels like I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Yes, Dad, it is Colette, but don't let this information make you wanna speed up your relationship with her." Scruffy said.

"Oh, um, of course..." Patch tried to settle down.

"Hyper, much?" Scruffy sighed which made the others chuckle because he was rather wound up for a puppy himself.

"Patch! Patch! Where are you boy?!" The Dalmatian Puppy's young master called out.

"Atticus!" Patch turned himself around.

"Dad?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent wondered.

Then they saw Atticus when he was younger and still with god-like strength. Akito and Estelle could see how much their older brother Vincent looked a lot like a younger version of their father.

"Huh, so that's why Spike the Dragon thought I was Dad." Vincent commented as he could also see the resemblance.

"Oh, Patch, there you are, why didn't you tell us that you-" Atticus said before seeing the group.

"Hello..." Felicity smiled nervously as she twiddled her fingertips.

"Where did all of you come from?" Atticus asked.

"We're not sure actually." Ash said.

"Unless a wild Celebi happened to be outside..." Emi said quietly.

"A wild what?" Atticus asked confused.

"Uh, nothing," Akito covered his girlfriend's mouth with a nervous smile. "Heh..."

"Okay? Anyways, I'm Atticus Fudo and you've already met Patch, and what are you names?" Atticus asked Akito and the others.

The others gave their names.

"Huh, my girlfriend says her biological parents were named Vincent and Estelle..." Atticus commented about his future son and daughter's names.

"Guess we found out where your names came from." Akito said to his siblings.

The magical objects and Atticus's girlfriend all then came back into the room in a rush.

"Oh, Belle's here!" Atticus turned away and rushed off.

The others then curiously followed. The Pokemon hid behind their humans, a little nervous and anxious.

* * *

Belle was coming up the stairs as she was wondering what to do and ran into her new friends along the way.

"Hiya, Belle!" Chip piped up.

"Oh, hello," Belle smiled. "Chip, do you know what day it is?"

"Well... It's not Tuesday..." Chip tried to think.

"No, silly, today is December 24th," Belle explained like it was obvious. "The day before Christmas!"

"The most magical time of the year." Estelle smiled, coming from around the corner.

"And what a beautiful day it is!" Lumiere smiled nervously as he took the older girl's hands. "A beautiful day for a morning stroll."

"Yes, yes, nothing like a brisk walk around the grounds." Mrs. Potts agreed.

"Yeah! Or you could go ice-skating!" Chip suggested. "Atticus, Mo, you should come too!"

"The more the merrier." Mo smiled.

"Ah, yes, fresh air, exercise," Cogsworth took a stretch which made his back snap. "In fair moderation of course."

"I still don't understand why we're here," Misty said to the others. "How could we even get here anyway?"

"I think a Celebi did this," Emi replied. "They're time-travel Pokemon, you know."

"A Pokemon in a French forest?" Brock asked.

"Well, Celebi can be found in any forest." Emi said.

"Really?" Vincent asked. "Even here?"

"You never know..." Emi had a knowing shrug. "Now, enough of that for now, let's go outside and play in the snow."

"I wanna make a snow angel!" Pikachu hopped on her shoulder.

"Well then, let's join in the fun!" Larvitar smiled.

* * *

With that, they all rushed to where Belle and the others were. The coat rack gave Belle her coat after she collected a pair of ice-skates.

"Merci, Monsieur." Belle smiled to the rack as she was on her way out to the lightly snowy morning.

With a little magic, Akito made ice-skates for himself and his siblings, cousin, and friends and pets if they wanted to join.

"Oh, Vincent!" Jenny panicked. "I don't know how to skate!"

"It's okay," Vincent took her hands with a smile. "I'll teach you."

Jenny smiled to him once she felt safe in his hold. Felicity got the door for Belle, curiously wondering where her parents were.

"Oh, good morning." Belle greeted the beast outside the castle.

The Beast looked to her, then stumbled by the ice and fell flat on his backside in pain and anger slightly.

"Ooh that's gotta leave a mark." Emi winced.

"Oh, dear," Belle skid out onto the ice with the beast. "Are you alright?"

The Beast slowly stood up. "I fell... And I landed on my..." he then covered himself instantly with his cape. "On the ice."

"It's pretty slippery." Mo commented.

"Yes, it's slippery." The Beast grumbled before noticing the extra guests.

"This is a perfect day for skating..." Belle said as she laced her skates.

"Maman, Papa, where are you...?" Felicity asked herself as she took off the skates and put her boots back on as she went back inside the castle as the others went out to ice-skate with Belle and the Beast.

"Maybe they're inside the castle somewhere." Brock said.

"Brock...?" Felicity turned to see him. "You surprised moi."

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Brock said.

"I am not sure where they could be..." Felicity replied.

"Maybe I could help ya?" Brock offered.

"Um, okay..." Felicity turned around with her hands gently on her hips. "Let's see... Papa's room is up these stairs and down that hall... He is probably playing organ with my mother."

Brock followed after the estranged girl.

* * *

As Belle was teaching the Beast how to ice-skate, Vincent decided to do the same for Jenny.

"Emi, would you like to ice skate?" Akito asked.

"I'd love to, I can't remember the last time I skated." Emi smiled at his invitation.

Akito then placed Emi's ice-skates on her feet like how the Grand Duke did for Cinderella for fitting her slipper on her foot. Emi felt like a princess at that very moment as she smiled to him helping her.

"Too tight?" Akito asked.

"No, they're perfect." Emi promised.

With that, the two then moved out onto the ice. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip, Mrs. Potts, and Sultan the footstool decided to go over the snow-covered bridge and watch this, but mostly with Belle bonding with their Master so they could spend some time together. Scruffy, Dot, Snow White, and the kids' Pokemon all joned them with Patch.

"Come on!" Belle held out her hand for the Beast.

The Beast grumbled, about to go inside the castle.

"Go on, sir, it might be fun." Atticus encouraged.

"Go for it!" Chip piped up.

The Beast hummed, then smiled to Belle. She demonstrated for him and he followed after which made the enchanted objects very happy.

"Yes," Mrs. Potts beamed. "I think this might work."

* * *

Felicity put her ear against the wall as she walked through the hallway and then heard familiar music. "Papa..." She whispered and opened the doors with Brock behind her and found the very large and ominous pipe organ in a hidden room of the castle with a young dark and gloomy girl staring out the window, looking rather depressed.

"I'm guessing that must be your mother." Brock whispered to Felicity.

"Maman...?" Felicity wondered.

The organ played by itself with a rather dark and dreary tone as the young girl stared out the window and looked back, rather drearily. Felicity and Brock stood by close to each other as they came into the very dark and very isolated room of the entire castle. After the song the pipe organ played was over, there appeared to be clapping from someone.

"Bravo!" a voice piped up. "Bravo! Encore!"

The organ chuckled. "Fife... You approve?"

"Oh, Maestro, it's magnificent!" the flute beamed.

"Someone's a suck-up." Brock whispered.

"Monsieur Fife always was..." Felicity whispered back.

Suddenly the organ played a loud note which shattered the window and made the room rumble slightly. Cherry gasped and looked back, looking slightly frightened of that.

"Is there a part for a piccolo?" Fife asked getting the top of his head on straight.

Cherry walked over with her hand over her mouth as she looked way up.

"Absolutely..." Forte replied as he made green laser sheet music appear from his pipes and he opened up a music box to show sheet music. "Solo for Fife in B Flat."

"Oh, I'd do anything for a solo." Fife looked in awe.

"Yes..." Forte slammed the music box shut. "I know..."

Cherry twiddled her fingers. Felicity couldn't help but notice how much younger her mother seemed than her father.

"Wow, your mother seems much younger than your father," Brock whispered. "She must have had a thing for older guys."

"Maman looks like a child compared to Papa..." Felicity commented.

"I noticed that," Brock whispered. "I wonder how the others are doing outside."

Cherry sighed softly.

"Cerise, you look rather unwell..." Forte noticed.

"I know..." Cherry said to him. "It's just... This is gonna be my first Christmas without my family... Belle hasn't paid much attention to me ever since she was saved from the Beast from those horrible wolves."

"Yes, I know, but fear not, my dear, I will always be here for you." Forte soothed her, using his music to place her under his control.

"Yes, Maestro..." Cherry replied, sounding as though she were entranced.

"Now, Fifey, in the middle of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside Cerise's window..." Forte said to his apprentice. "Have a little look-see, will you?"

Cherry and Fife looked out the window as they heard joyful laughter outside.

"Wow, would you look at that?" Fife smiled, enjoying the sight.

"Well, I think I might," Forte replied sarcastically. "I'll just pick myself up and-Oh, what's this? Oh, Heavens, look! I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!"

Felicity shivered slightly, her father sounded rather frightening when he yelled.

"Oh, right." Fife chuckled sheepishly to the pipe organ.

"Uh, your master is skating." Cherry informed.

"Skating? Now, why on earth would he do something like that?" Forte asked.

"Maybe because that pretty girl is holding his hands," Fife smiled, referring to Belle. "And where that three friends of Cherry's are there too along with some weird creatures and two puppies a kitten and some other boys and girls are with them too."

"Huh?" Cherry took off her glasses, rubbed them against her jacket and put them back on to see to whom the flute was referring to. "Huh, where'd they come from?"

"Hey, maybe if Belle falls in love with the Master, the spell will be broken, and we'll be human again!" Fife suddenly got excited.

"That sounds like it's good news." Brock whispered.

Felicity shivered as her future father played a rather dark tone which made both Cherry and Fife fall. "I think Papa disagrees."

"I agree, but why?" Brock whispered.

"Papa..." Felicity whispered as she noticed her father seemed anything but friendly in this past life.

Fife and Cherry stood up as hey listened to Forte. Brock looked worried for Felicity as she looked uncomfortable about her father and how he used to be.

"Oh, children... Humanity is entirely overrated..." Forte droned as he played a terrifying tune as he plotted with his evil mind. "Before the enchantment, the Master had no use for my particular brand of genius... But now the Master needs my melodies to feed his tormented soul... I am his confident, and his best friend ... And I won't let some **PEASANT GIRL RUIN IT FOR ME!** Fife! Cerise! See to it that this blossoming love, withers on the vines."

"Yes, Maestro Forte!" Fife saluted before leaving the room.

"Uh-oh, we better go warn the others." Brock whispered before leaving with Felicity leaving the doors open.

Felicity felt a little stuck in her tracks however. Brock went off to find the others, unknowing that Felicity was stuck.

"No wonder Maman used to be afraid of Papa..." Felicity whispered. She then noticed that Fife was headed her way. "Eek!" the girl squeaked before zipping behind a wall.

"Oh, who are you?" Fife asked the pale girl.

"Does Forte have any kids?" Cherry asked Fife.

"No, at least, not that I know of." Fife shrugged.

"Maman..." Felcity whispered once she saw her future mother.

"You're looking for your mama...?" Cherry asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Felicity simply nodded.

"Um, I'm sure she's around here somewhere..." Cherry shrugged, unknowing that this was actually her future daughter.

"Ahem." Fife cleared his voice, reminding her they had a mission.

"Uh, let's go outside now..." Cherry said.

"Yes, let's." Fife nodded as he led the way.

"May I come along?" Felicity asked.

"Um, sure..." Cherry shrugged.

They then went back outside as the snow seemed to stop falling, at least, for now.

* * *

"One, two, three..." the Beast repeated Belle's advice as he skated around on his paws. "One, two, three, one, two, three, I think I got it!" he then smiled to her.

Belle giggled as he was finally having fun. Akito, Emi, and everyone else that were human were having fun on the ice as well, well, except for Atticus who in this time period, hadn't known about his merperson powers yet. Teddy slipped and stumbled.

"Oh, I gotcha!" Estelle held her poor Teddiursa before he would fall.

"Come on, Atticus, you won't fall through the ice, its perfectly solid." Mo told her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Atticus looked very anxious as he looked like he was going to drown which was one of his worst nightmares at the time.

"Is it me or is your dad afraid of the ice?" Jenny whispered to Vincent as she was skating hand-in-hand with the boy she liked.

"This must be before Dad found out he was part merperson which means he couldn't drown." Vincent whispered.

Jenny didn't fully understand.

"I'll tell you later." Vincent decided, sensing her confusion.

"I-I don't know about this, Mo," Atticus said to his girlfriend. "Maybe I'll just sit this one out."

"Please, Atticus, for me?" Mo begged, using her beautiful eyes to her advantage.

"Oh, Mo..." Atticus tried to say no, but he felt drawn into her emerald eyes which were very beautiful to him.

And where after he put on ice-skates Atticus got on the ice and started to ice skate with his girlfriend, teaching him along the way.

"Here, let me help you..." Mo soothed. "There's no reason to be scared."

"I-I guess you're right." Atticus said.

"Here, let me show you..." Mo took his hands.

"O-Okay." Atticus blushed.

Mo smiled encouragingly as she took the boy's hands gently.

"Hey, down in front!" Fife came up behind the others as they watched Belle and the Beast skating on the ice together like soulmates. "I wanna see! Hey, guys, let me see! I wanna see too!" he then pouted before squeaking loudly.

The others heard that and shushed him, but snubbed him out as they continued to watch, much to Fife's frustration.

"Oh, this is very promising." Cogsworth beamed.

"Ah, zhere is somezhing in zhe air," Lumiere agreed. "Could it be love?"

"I think it is." Patch smiled.

"Love?!" Fife panicked, then looked up to Cherry. "Oh, no, we've got to stop them!"

Cherry picked Fife up and made him slide down the railing of the bridge. Fife yelled out as he slid and then ended up circling all around the well.

"What's that little guy up to?" Scruffy asked.

Fife then ended up sliding across on the ice. Belle and the Beast smiled to each other as they passed him while in each other's hold.

"Stop!" Fife pulled on the Beast's cape.

The cape then ripped up and made both Belle and the Beast plummet into a snowbank and sent him flying and hitting a tree with the snow on top dropping onto him.

* * *

"Are you two alright?" Atticus and Mo asked Belle and the Beast.

"I think so..." the Beast shook the snow off like a wild animal.

Belle giggled and flopped back against the snow and waved her arms in it. Atticus, Mo, and the rest of the kids simply shrugged before joining in the fun. The Pokemon and pets stared however.

Belle giggled as she stood up. "It's a Christmas angel."

The Beast smiled to her, then looked to his and frowned at how it looked. "This is no angel... It's the shadow of a monster..." he then roared and started to beat up the snow before storming off inside, feeling angered once he was reminded of the curse yet again.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to him." Patch said.

"I don't know why I bother..." Belle sighed sadly as she flopped back against the snow. "Now he's worse than ever."

"Don't lose hope, dearest." Mrs. Potts coaxed.

"I'll go talk to him and see what's up." Atticus volunteered.

"Me too." Akito and Ash added.

"Be careful." Emi said as she picked up Pikachu.

"Don't worry, little sis, I'll be fine." Ash replied.

"Oh, um, I was talking to Akito." Emi smiled sheepishly.

"Gee, thanks for your concern for me." Ash said sarcastically.

"You're fine..." Emi smirked.

Ash rolled his eyes, then left with Akito and Atticus.

"Um... Are you okay, Belle?" Cherry asked the peasant girl.

"Why do I even bother, Cherry? He's even more angry than ever." Belle frowned.

"Don't worry, he'll feel better soon, he just needs some time to cool off." Estelle assured the peasant girl.

"Yeah... He'll come around..." Cherry shrugged. "Why don't we just go inside before we freeze?"

"I agree, it's freezing out here." Misty said.

"Hey, guys, guess wha...!" Brock said before slipping on the ice and sliding into a tree.

The others winced and cringed.

"Guh... You okay there, Brock?" Emi asked her friend.

"I'm okay..." Brock replied wearily.

They first had to help Brock out of the tree before they would go inside, while they did that Atticus, Akito, and Ash all went after the Beast to find out what was wrong with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Forte played a soft tune on his pipes as the Beast was stumbling into the West Wing.

The Beast glared down to the enchanted rose. "I... Hate... Christmas..." he grumbled to himself.

"Why's that?" Ash asked, curious.

"It's none of your business..." the Beast snarled, not caring who he was talking to, but he could had sworn he had not seen Ash before.

"Does it have something to do with an unfortunate past?" Akito asked.

"Leave me alone..." the Beast did not want their company or attention.

"We just want to understand." Atticus and Akito said.

"No one asked you..." the Beast snarled.

"No, but it would help us understand why you hate Christmas." Atticus said.

"It's none of your business." the Beast growled.

"We just wanna know..." Akito tried.

"I said it's none of your **BUSINESS**!" The Beast roared.

"Fine, but I'll be back later." Atticus glared back at the Beast.

The Beast growled as he turned away from them and went to see Forte as he played a gentle tune on his keyboard. Akito firmly pouted, but he left with his friend and future father. Atticus, Akito, and Ash all went back to the others. The Beast went into the music room.

Forte smirked as he watched his master go by the fireplace. "The music helps?"

"Your music is the only thing that helps me forget..." the Beast scoffed.

"Don't worry, old friend, I'm here for you," Forte said in a hypnotic tone. "Just as I always have, just as I always will be."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Belle and the others as Atticus, Akito, and Ash all got back to them.

"Why is the Beast such a grump?" Belle nearly scowled in disgust.

"I dunno," Chip followed her. "He's always like that."

"Even at Christmas?" Mo asked.

"Yep!" Chip replied as they came into the castle study which was also a room where Cherry was given to write her own stories or poetry whenever she would want to. "Guys... What's Christmas?"

"Oh, Chip, you must know about Christmas..." Belle looked down to the teacup.

Chip shook his head to show he knew absolutely nothing about the holiday.

"Decorations on a Christmas tree?" Estelle asked him.

"Stockings in front of the fire..." Belle added in as she let Chip jump into the palm of her hand.

"Standing under the mistletoe?" Misty suggested.

"Tinsel?" Vincent tried.

"Presents?" Jenny then suggested.

"Presents?!" Chip grew excited. "Do I get one?!"

"Of course you do, little guy, everyone gets a present." Brock smiled.

"Aw, even the Master?" Chip asked.

Felicity smiled to her secret crush's excitement.

"Yes, even the Master." Belle nodded once.

"What're you gonna get him?" Chip asked.

"I don't really know him well enough to know what he would want..." Belle admitted softly.

"What would you want, Belle?" Ash asked.

"What I love most in the world are my books and stories." Belle smiled.

"Why don't you write him a story then?" Akito and Atticus asked at the same time.

"You're right, guys..." Belle agreed as she took out a blank sheet of paper. "A story."

Cherry poked her head in.

"That'll be a perfect gift for him." Emi smiled.

Belle smiled as she took out a quill and decided to get to work on writing a story for the Beast and had the perfect story in mind.

'I have a feeling there's a song coming into this.' Patch, Scruffy, Dot, Snow White, and the Pokemon thought to themselves.

And they were right.

"When I get to know him, We'll find more things to say~" Belle started to sing as she began to work on her present for the Beast, whether he liked Christmas or not, a present had to cheer him up. "One day I will reach him, there has to be a way, Everyone needs someone, he must need someone too, When I get to know him better, Here's what I will do, I'll read him stories ,From picture books all, Filled with wonder, Magic worlds where the impossible, Becomes the everyday, We'll find a mountaintop, And some moonbeams to sit under, I'll lead because I know the way~"

The others smiled encouragingly. Cherry seemed to like this song the most out of everybody else.

"So much to discover, I do it all the time, I could live inside bright pages, Where the words all rhyme, We will slay the dragons that still follow him around, And he'll smile, yes, he'll smile, As his dreams leave the ground~" Belle sang.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder as they watched Belle in action.

"Stories and stories, About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure, Magic worlds where the impossible, Becomes the everyday, I know a tiny place, Just a dot, Too small to measure, I'll lead him there, I know the way!~" Belle continued. "Stories 'bout heroes who overcame their deepest sorrow, They'll put hope into his heart again, He'll cherish every day! He'll find a better world, And the strength to face tomorrow, I'm sure that when he knows the way He'll want to stay~" she then concluded the song.

Chip struggled since he accidentally got stuck in the ribbon, but then got himself unstuck. "Do you guys think the Master will like his gift?" he then asked his new friends.

"Positive, Chip." Mo smiled to the teacup.

"Does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" Chip then asked in excitement.

"Uh-huh, absolutely." Misty nodded.

* * *

The group then went out to talk with the others, except for the Beast, about celebrating Christmas in the castle and mostly talked it over with Cogsworth since he was the second command of the castle.

"Absolutely **NOT!** " Cogsworth replied sharply, dashing their request of celebrating Christmas in the castle.

"What?!" The kids gasped.

"Not a chance, forget it, impossible, dream on!" Cogsworth scoffed.

"Mon ami, get with the spirit," Lumiere encouraged and made the mantle clock's hands on his face spin out of control. "Unwind..."

"Yeah, calm down, relax." Ash said.

"Come on, dear, have a heart." Mrs. Potts encouraged. She thought it would be a wonderful idea to bring Christmas back into the castle as well as the others.

"Yeah... Come onnnn!" the glasses joined in.

"No... No..." Cogsworth settled himself out, walking off. "And... Let me think..."

The others then looked eager, but were quickly disappointed.

"NO! This is where I put my foot down!" Cogsworth declined, then stomped his foot into something messy and struggled to get it off. "The Master has forbidden Christmas!"

"Forbid Christmas?" Patch laughed. "No one can forbid Christmas."

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of the past and Christmas is the most painful reminder of it," Cogsworth tried to explain. "I, for one, do not wish to torture him."

"I, for one, think a little Christmas cheer would do her some good." Belle shrugged, not going to give up on bringing Christmas back to the castle since it was her first away from home.

"Same here." Emi said.

"Zhe girls are right," Lumiere insisted, all of them unaware that a certain enchanted object was secretly watching them to report what he saw to his mentor. "It is up to us to do somezhing!"

"Yeah." Scruffy nodded.

"We cannot get involved, it isn't our place," Cogsworth scolded Lumiere, poking him in the nose. "No, no, NO! We just can't mind our own beeswax, can we?" he then folded his arms. "Just have to stick our wick where it doesn't belong..."

Lumiere then smirked darkly as he put a flame against Cogsworth's backside.

Cogsworth then suddenly felt the flame and yelled out in pain as he hopped up and landed in the soapy tub. He poked his head out and everyone laughed at his misfortune. "Oh, how humiliating..."

"I think having Christmas here will do the Beast some good." Misty said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Mrs. Potts agreed.

The Pokemon even looked excited.

"Yes, so do I..." Cogsworth sighed a little sadly. "But the Master doesn't want it... His castle, his rules."

"It's not fair." Chip hung his head.

"He's right..." the glasses agreed. "It's not fair!"

"Don't whine, glasses." Cogsworth sighed to them.

"Sorrryyy..." the glasses replied.

"We shouldn't be behaving like this on Christmas Eve." Estelle said.

"Yeah, he's being a real Grinch." Cherry had to agree.

"Look at us," Mrs. Potts sighed as she embraced her son. "Squabbling and bickering. Breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be our very best at Christmas. Why, we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle."

"Mm, feast." Ash smiled, liking the sound of food.

"Oh, yes..." Lumiere agreed, knowing how easily hungry Cogsworth could get. "You could have some stuffed turkey..."

"Cranberry sauce." Belle added in.

"Shortbread cookies." Teddy said.

"Oh, Mom's snickerdoodles!" Estelle piped up.

"Oh, I love snickerdoodles." Mo agreed, unaware that this was her future daughter.

"And not to mention Christmas pudding." Atticus, Akito, Patch, Scruffy, and Larvitar smiled.

"P-Pudding?" That seemed to win Cogsworth over. "With... With custard?"

"What do you think we are, barbarians?" Lumiere pretended to be annoyed. "Of course with custard! And raisins and brandy, and all zhose things you like!"

The glasses nodded, agreeing with Lumiere.

"So?" Emi asked Cogsworth.

Cogsworth pouted as he felt like he was unable to refuse due to the food offers, so he had no choice. "Well... All right..."

"Yes!" the others then cheered.

"But if the Master finds out about this, he will be furious!" Cogsworth reminded them. "So, everybody keep quiet!"

"I'm so excited!" Vulpix smiled.

"So am I." Vincent smiled to his Pokemon.

"Come on then, what're we waiting for, Christmas?" Jenny added in.

"Heavens, we don't have much time, it's Christmas Eve!" Cogsworth realized.

"We gotta get the food ready and the decorations and get this placed cleaned up." Scruffy said.

"I'll see to the dinner." Mrs. Potts told the others.

"Follow me, everybody!" Lumiere said. "I know someone who will help!"

Those who wanted to decorate then followed the candelabra.

"Mademoiselle Angelique." Felicity said knowingly.

"How did you know?" Lumiere asked her after overhearing her say the castle decorator's name.

"Oh, um, lucky guess...?" Felicity shrugged, she didn't think anyone else had heard her.

Lumiere seemed to just shrug while still leading the way to where the castle decorator was.

"Now, wait for me," Cogsworth lightly demanded. "I'm in charge, people I'm in charge." he then saw that he was alone in the kitchen. "Wait for me!" he ran out of the kitchen.

"I hope whoever he's looking for isn't too far." Patch said.

* * *

Cherry came out into the hallway. "Where did all these weird kids, animals, and... Whatever those other things are come from?" she then wondered to herself.

"So, Lumiere, where is this someone you are looking for?" Atticus asked.

"In zhe attic, let's hurry." Lumiere said.

Belle then decided to carry him so they would have light as it looked very dark upstairs.

"How much stairs could it take?" Cherry shrugged, not knowing how long it would actually take.

"Oh, trust moi, it will take lots and lots and lots of stairs." Felicity groaned.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo glanced curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

"1,0001, 1,002, 1,003..." Chip counted. "Are we there yet?"

Belle sighed since they weren't at the top yet. "Not yet."

"Boy, there sure are a lot of stairs here..." Chip groaned as he continued to count.

"I never knew there would be so many stairs to just get to an attic." Ash complained.

"Yeah, couldn't they have installed an elevator in this thing?" Cherry groaned.

"What's an elevator?" Belle asked, confused.

"Uh... Never mind..." Cherry said to herself, she had forgotten about that.

"So many stairs." Estelle wheezed.

"Come on, guys, exercise is good for ya!" Akito encouraged as he seemed to like taking the stairs.

"At least he isn't using his super-speed to get to the top." Vincent whispered to Jenny.

"Maybe he knows that'd be cheating." Jenny whispered back.

Cherry groaned and flopped on the floor once they finally made it to the top.

"Hello?" Belle called as they came int othe dark and dusty attic. "Hello!"

"Do not be afraid, mesames!" Lumiere greeted. "It is I, Lumiere, and we've come to pay you a visit!"

"Is anybody up here?!" Pikachu called out.

Someone came out from a chest not too far off from where they were. Chip looked nervous and hid behind Belle's leg, a little scared of whoever just came out.

"Angelique..." Lumiere greeted the castle decorator who was now a tree topper.

"The one we were looking for is a tree topper?" Brock asked.

"That is Mademoiselle Angelique." Felicity whispered to him.

"Oh, Lumiere, finally..." the tree topper flew out with her ornaments as she came to the candelabra. "I thought we were going to be locked up in zhis dusty attic forever!"

"Oh, Angelique, your eyes are still lovely after all zhese years." Lumiere started to swoon the angel.

"Ooh, someone seems to have the eye for the tree topper." Misty whispered.

Emi and Estelle giggled to that.

"Lumiere, stop, you'll tarnish zhe halo!" Angelique warned the candelabra.

"Ahem." Atticus cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, zhis is Belle and zhe ozhers," Lumiere introduced, a little angry that Atticus had ruined his moment. "Our guests."

"Hello, Belle!" one ornament seemed to greet.

"Pleased to meet you," Belle smiled politely. "These are Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch."

"And these are our new friends." Patch said, introducing the rest of the kids, animals, and Pokemon.

"And zhis is Angelique, she is zhe castle decorator." Lumiere introduced.

"You mean was zhe castle decorator," Angelique corrected with a sigh. "I'm not responsible for this baroque atrocity. When I was in charge, zhe castle was full of light and beauty."

"But you see that's why we've come up here." Estelle said.

"Yes, yes, we are planning zhe greatest Christmas celebration ever!" Lumiere added in.

This made Angelique's ornaments cheer with the Pokemon and pets in hoeps of having another Christmas as it was the season.

"Looks like everyone is on board." Patch said.

However, one person was not and that was the castle decorator. "No, STOP!"

The others turned in surprise and alarm.

"What is it, cherie?" Lumiere asked in concern.

"How dare you raise my hopes?" Angelique glared, then realized what she said. "I mean... Zheir hopes... Only to have zhem dashed? Well... No more!" she then scoffed and went back to the darkness.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Mo frowned. "Without you, we'll never get the house decorated in time."

"HA! Christmas?" Angelique scoffed, looking a little hateful. "I refuse to hope for it anymore! I will not be disappointed again..."

"But this is going to be the greatest celebration ever." Scruffy said.

"We cannot do it with you." Lumiere frowned at Angelique.

"Of course you cannot, Christmas takes planning and organization," Angelique said, still not going to help. "No, no, I won't do it, it won't change anyzhing."

"I have a feeling it will." Emi said.

"There's more to this time of year, Than sleigh bells and holly, mistletoe and snow, Those things come and go much deeper than snow, Stronger than the strongest love we'll know, we'll ever know," Belle began to sing. "As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe, that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive~"

Belle's singing started to attract the ornaments' attention. Angelique didn't want any part of this.

"As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine, A star shines above us, lighting your way and mine~" Belle sang.

* * *

They all made their way out of the attic to get started. It was going be more and feel a lot more like Christmas. Despite Angelique's pessimism, everybody seemed to join in on the celebration.

"Just as long as there's Christmas, There'll be Christmas pud, Tons of turkey~" Cogsworth even joined in.

Mrs. Potts began to come into the room joining in to help get the place ready for Christmas. "And cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good~"

"Lots of logs on zhe fire~" Lumiere sang.

"Lots of gifts on the tree, All wrapped up in red ribbons!~" Estelle, Misty, Jenny, and Emi chimed in.

"Wonder if there's one for me!" Chip piped up.

"We're due for a party, where on Earth do we start?~" Brock, Ash, Akito, and Cogsworth asked.

"I will wear my tiara, you got me from Montmartre!" Babette beamed.

"All the silver will sparkle~" Cogsworth sang.

"And the china will gleam!" Mrs. Potts cheered.

"And we'll all be shiny as a brand new centime!" Lumiere added.

"After dinner, we'll play games~" Chip sang.

"'Til the morning breaks through~" Vincent added to that.

"Then we'll meet in the garden, This is what we shall do~" Atticus, Mo, and Patch sang together.

"We'll build a snowman that'll reach to the sky!" the Pokemon beamed.

"It will stay up until July!" the pets added in.

* * *

"Okay, you guys, we need you build something similar to this." Emi told the ornaments, pointing to a drawing of a Christmas tree that Lumiere drew.

The ornaments cheered to that design as they agreed to it.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Emi said before the ornaments went to get started.

Misdreavus came behind Angelique and started to lift her up to the top of the kitchenware tree that the others were making to make due for now as a substitute tree.

"What are you doing?" Angelique scolded the Ghost Pokemon. "Stop, stop, stop, put me down, put me down! Oh, zhis is ridiculous... Everyone knows zhat zhe lights on on first..."

"Come on, let's take you up here." Misdreavus ignored her complaints.

"I don't want to go all zhe way zhere to zhe top!" Angelique protested.

"As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest gift anyone will receive~" Emi sang.

"As long as our guiding star shines above, There'll always be Christmas~" Belle sang.

Akito smiled to Emi as she sang, really loving her singing voice from what he heard so far and it made his sapphire eyes twinkle to her.

"And there will always be a time when the world is filled peace and love~" Belle concluded.

Belle and the others looked up to the tree and imagined it as the best Christmas tree ever which made their eyes sparkle.

"It's even better than when we visit Eloise at the Plaza." Estelle cooed.

"I think this is gonna be the greatest Christmas ever!" Chip smiled.

"Oh, I hope so, Chip." Belle smiled.

The others then gasped as the kitchenware tree then suddenly fell flat and nearly shattered.

"Is anyone hurt?!" Atticus called.

"I think everyone is okay." Patch said.

"You on zhe left and you on zhe right, follow me!" Lumiere poked his head out as he called to a few others. "Zhere is decorating to be done!"

"Yes, yes..." Cogsworth agreed as he pulled a stocking off his head. "But keep in mind... The Master must not find out under any circumstances!"

Cherry then nodded and backed out as she came out into the hallway with Fife to get to the music room. The two of them were going to tell Forte about this which would be spread to the Beast

* * *

."There you two are..." Forte looked down to the two of them.

"Sorry..." Cherry tapped her knuckles together. "But there's a Christmas celebration going on."

"Oh, really?" Forte asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Cherry put her hands behind her back as sweat rolled down her neck nervously.

"Where is the girl now?" Forte asked.

"I think she said she was going into the boiler room to find a log for something." Fife guessed based on what was said around them.

"Thank you, now I can tell the master." Forte said evilly, unknown that Cherry and Fife had been followed by Brock, Felicity, and this time with Misdreavus and Brock's Vulpix came out as well.

Cherry and Fife walked off.

"What is my papa up to?" Felicity pouted.

"I don't know, but I can already tell it's not good." Brock whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon enough, the Beast came in to see Forte and the court composer had told him what Cherry and Fife had just told him. "Christmas? They're planning Christmas?!" he then growled.

"Yes..." Forte replied drearily. "Awful, isn't it?"

"Looks like this was his plan." Brock whispered.

"I do not understand..." Felicity stared at the floor. "Why is Papa being so mean?"

"This must be before your mother changed him to good." Misdreavus whispered.

Felicity hummed, trying to think over what her Pokemon suggested.

The Beast snarled as Forte smirked at his sadness and anger as he went to the fire. "Perhaps they don't know how I feel about Christmas."

"But they do know," Forte replied. "They just don't care, especially the girl... They don't care, like I do... They're actually bringing Christmas back to castle, and you know how much we despise Christmas..."

'The day my life ended..." the Beast remembered.

* * *

Felicity, Brock, and their Pokemon were then shown a flashback. They all had to wonder how it happened, but they seemed to be invisible to the others like in A Christmas Carol when the ghosts visited the past, present, and future with Scrooge. We are shown ten years ago in the castle.

"Bring me my presents!" Adam demanded as he sat at his throne.

"Wow, what a spoiled brat." Brock said.

Lumiere nervously came up to Adam with a gift with a polite smile. "Your Highness, please accept this as a token of our appreciation. I know I speak for everyone when-"

"Oh, just _give_ it to me!" Adam swiped it from his hands and happily unwrapped it, but looked insulted once he saw what it was. "A storybook? You call this a present?'

"I don't blame him..." Brock pouted.

Felicity gave him a deadpan look, but kept watching.

"You better have something better for me, Forte!" Adam then growled.

"Yes, Master, of course..." Forte replied as he took a seat on his bench and began to play his dreary music which was his passion, but the others didn't like it very much.

"What is that?" Adam, Brock, Felicity, Vulpix, and Misdreavus asked.

Felicity seemed to be the only one who enjoyed the music.

"Uh, a small piece in your honor, Master..." Forte replied with a small bow as he sat at his bench.

"Ooh, I hate it," Adam grunted in disgust. "Forte, that stuff is gloomy."

"Couldn't agree more." Brock's Vulpix said.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Who disturbs my Christmas!" Adam stood up in a huff and went to the door.

Brock, Felicity, Brock's Vulpix, and Misdreavus then looked to see an old woman at the door with a single rose.

"Please, accept this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold..." the woman requested to Adam.

Adam scoffed to her. "I don't need a rose, go away, you wretched old hag!" he then shut the old woman out.

The rose then glowed and revealed the old woman to be an Enchantress. "You have been deceived by your own cold heart, a curse upon your house and all within it!" she then said as her voice echoed and she turned Adam into a beast and turned the servants into enchanted objects. "Until you find one to love you as you are, you may remain forever, a Beast."

"Who was that beautiful girl?" Brock asked, head over heels for another female once again.

"Circe..." Felicity recognized, looking very serious. "The Enchantress... She cursed the castle to teach Monsieur Adam a lesson for acting like a monster, so she turned him into one until he met Madame Belle."

"Ohh." Brock said.

Suddenly, after Adam roared in his new form, everything glowed white briefly, taking them back into the castle in present day.

* * *

"But we've come so far since then," Forte drawled with a sinister smirk. "We've risen above the tragedy."

"Where are they?!" The Beast growled.

"I believe Belle has taken them to the boiler room," Forte replied before winking. "Or... So a little birdie told me."

"Heheheh..." Fife poked his head out with an evil smirk. "Tweet, tweet, tweet!"

The Beast then decided to get down to the boiler room as soon as possible.

"Why did you lie to your master?" Cherry came out and glared to the organ.

"I had to, my dear." Forte smirked.

"That's not cool!" Cherry glared. "Belle doesn't know about the curse! I'm telling on you!" she then went for the doors.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Forte glared.

"Yes, I will!" Cherry glared back.

"Quickly, we must help Maman." Felicity said.

Misdreavus grabbed Felicity's arms and flew quickly with her trainer.

"Papa, stop!" Felicity yelled out to stop her father from punishing her mother like this.

"Papa?" Forte and Cherry asked, confused.

Brock used this opportunity to his advantage as he ran inside and grabbed Cherry and ran out of the music room with her Felicity, Misdreavus, and his Vulpix.

"Get back here with her!" Forte demanded as he was left alone in his room.

Misdreavus then let go of Felicity to put her back on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Cherry demanded.

"Not until we're at a safe distance from him." Brock said.

"Look, I don't know who you all are, but get away from me!" Cherry glared at all of them.

"Would you rather like to be back in the music room where Papa would have kept you from telling the Beast the truth?" Felicity asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cherry asked. "Why do you call him 'Papa' and why do you call me 'Mama'? I'm not a mother, I'm just a kid!"

'Wait for her to realize why Felicity continues to call her and Forte Mama and Papa.' Misdreavus thought to herself.

"Maman, I know this is strange, but we are from the future," Felicity said. "Maestro Forte is my father and you are my mother."

" **WHAT?!** " Cherry flipped out, then shuddered. "Oh, man, that's so gross..."

"Let's just get to the others before it's too late." Brock said.

"Ugh, today's just weird, I think I need a nap..." Cherry was on her way to a room. But then soon her memory of what she just learned suddenly got erased. "Ow... What just happened...?" she then asked, feeling slightly lost.

"We were telling you that-" Felicity was about to explain.

"That we need to go and warn the others about what Forte lied about before it's too late." Brock covered up.

Felicity glared up at Brock.

"I think Belle said something about the boiler room." Cherry tried to remember.

"Oh, yeah, I think she's going there with the others to get a yule log." Brock said.

"That was it." Cherry said.

The five of them then ran off to the boiler room.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the boiler room...**_

Belle looked around as there were logs moving an an ax was chopping kindling while the other logs were being put into the fire to warm up the castle with the frigid winter.

"Wow, that is one big boiler." Ash said.

Teddy clung to Estelle, feeling a little scared.

"Don't worry, Teddy, it won't hurt you." Estelle hugged him.

"You're very caring to your, um, bear cub." Mo smiled at Estelle.

"Thanks, Mom-ma'am..." Estelle smiled back.

"We should start looking around." Atticus said.

"Hey, get out of the way!" an oil can on a wheelbarrow called. "We're working here!"

The others stepped out of the way and apologized so he could work with the pokers and the ax who seemed to be in charge of everything.

"Alright, you guys, now get back to work!" Mr. Feuerwerker told his workers. "This castle doesn't heat itself, you know! Oy, gevalt..." he then looked to the incoming group with Belle. "Whatya want?"

"We're looking for a log." Emi said.

"Alright," Mr. Feuerwerker smiled. "What do you want? Hard wood, soft wood? We got them all! We got birch, maple, pine, oak, GAH!" the ax popped his head out with his eyes seeing stars. "Concrete... My head... Don't worry, it'll pass." he then shook his head, shooting a glare. "So, make up your mind already!"

"Is it alright if we just browse?" Belle asked.

"Suit yourself," the ax shrugged, before letting them get to it. "Me, I got work to do."

"Hmm, now, let's see." Mo said, lifting up one of the logs.

Pikachu, Teddy, Vulpix, and Larvitar observed the logs, helping their humans out. Most of these logs seemed too small so far. Scruffy, Dot, and Snow White then felt panicked as she heard the boiler hiss and bang like it was about to explode. A lot of the workers panicked, but then the boiler let out a little whistle and was calm again. Everyone smiled and felt relieved as they took a break from the surprising action.

"HEY!" Mr. Fuerwerker called out sharply to his workers. "What am I paying you for, being boring!? Do that on your own time, get outta here!"

Emi began to climb the pile of logs after finding ones too big and too small at the bottom even if it was dangerous, she was going to help them find a yule log. Akito looked worried and rushed to Emi's side as she climbed up.

"These are all way too small." Jenny pouted.

"These are all way too big." Misty added.

"Hey, Belle, I think I found the perfect log!" Emi called down from the top of the pile.

Belle looked up to where Emi was. "Yes!" she then took the log.

Emi lost her balance and yelped as she was falling with the logs. Akito zipped by and carried Emi in his arms to keep her from having a messy fall. Everyone, but the ones from the future, were surprised when they saw Akito float in the air while keeping Emi from falling as he held her in a bridal style.

Emi blushed as she looked up to Akito and Akito blushed as he looked down to her. Akito slowly floated back to the ground without making any slip-ups. Belle examined the log that Emi found and hid a gasp. The Beast snarled and crept into the boiler room to spot them all. Belle hummed innocently and hid the log behind her.

"What're you hiding?" the Beast demanded.

"Hiding? What could we possibly be hiding?" Akito asked the Beast before noticing he was still holding onto Emi in a bridal style.

The Beast came up to Belle and swiped the log from behind her and knocked on it.

"It's a Yule Log." Belle said.

"What?" the Beast looked to her.

A yule log," Belle repeated herself, then decided to explain its purpose since the Beast seemed to be a stranger to this custom. "It's a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen and everyone in the house touches it and makes a Christmas wish."

The Beast scoffed and slithered away with the log. "Wishes are stupid... You made a Christmas wish last year. Is this what you WISHED FOR!?" he then roared and a swarm of bats felt the eruption and flew out the castle window to never be seen again.

"No." Belle frowned.

"But she's not giving up and neither are we and when the yule log is burned in the fire on Christmas-" Emi said as she was set back on the ground.

"There will be no Christmas." the Beast stopped her right there, about to storm off.

"But!" the others cried out.

"NO!" the Beast roared back at them. "I am the Master here!"

"How can you be so selfish?" Misty glared.

"You cannot possibly understand," The Beast sharply sighed through his fangs. "You have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle, to be a... a..."

"A prisoner?" Mo asked with a sharp glare. "The only one keeping us prisoner here is you, but we're not giving up!"

"Not for a second." Atticus added.

The Beast then walked away. Belle left to be alone, she felt very hurt and emotional from the argument that she had with the Beast.

"Oh, my..." Mo frowned to poor Belle.

"You okay, Emi?" Akito asked, looking Emi in the eyes.

"I... I think so..." Emi's eyes sparkled into his.

"Was it just me or did Akito just float in the air?" Atticus asked.

"That kid is weird..." Mo whispered to Atticus.

"He's special." Estelle said.

"If you say so." Patch shrugged.

"What should we do now?" Jenny asked her friends, then held Vulpix gently as he nuzzled against her.

"Half of us will handle the decorations and make sure everything is ready for Christmas while the other half goes with Belle and try to cheer her up." Vincent said.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Misty agreed.

"Me, Atticus, Akito, Ash, Patch, Scruffy, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and our, um, creatures will go and see if we can cheer up Belle." Emi said.

"Estelle, would you mind watching over Togepi?" Misty asked Estelle.

"I don't mind at all, come here, buddy." Estelle held her arms out for her friend's shy and sheltered Pokemon.

Togepi chirped quietly and came into Estelle's arms.

"It's okay, little guy, it's okay..." Estelle cooed.

"He seems to really like you." Misty smiled.

"I wanna be a mama some day." Estelle smiled back.

"And I'm sure you will." Misty smiled.

The group then split up into two different directions. Vincent took out his green paintbrush as he smiled and knew what he wanted to do to help. Cherry wandered out and stared at the floor as some of the others had met in the ballroom with Angelique watching the others decorate as they needed decorations to uplift the Christmas spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry decided to keep an eye on the new kids feeling suspicious about them. "There's something funny about these kids, I just can't put my finger on it..." she mumbled to herself about Jenny, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Brock, Misty, Ash, and Emi.

"What are you doing?" Misdreavus asked from behind.

"GAH!" Cherry fell forward.

"Madame Cerise sure was jumpy back in the day..." Misdreavus said to herself.

Cherry then stood up and glanced at the Pokemon. "What are you, some kind of ghost?"

"Uh, sure, let's go with that." Misdreavus said.

"Hm..." Cherry hummed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Belle and the others...**_

Belle sniffled as she was on her bed and crying her eyes out from the argument she had with the Beast.

"One of us should comfort her." Misty whispered.

Emi gently sat on the bed. "Um, it's going to be okay..."

Belle sniffled. "Oh, I don't know what to do now."

"Belle, we can't give up, everyone, besides the Beast is counting on us to make this the best Christmas ever." Atticus said.

Belle sighed as she continued to sulk. Angelique walked across the table as the ballroom was being decorated with garlands and wreaths everywhere and she saw that she had new helpers.

"I wonder how the others are doing in the ballroom." Patch said.

Chip decided to go see the others and tell them about the progress made. "Hiya, guys, you should see the ballroom!" he told them which made Belle look over to him. "There's garlands and wreaths everywhere, I think the Master's gonna be REALLY excited when he finds out about Christmas!"

"Actually, Chip, he's found out..." Belle said softly as she emerged from her bed.

"Really?" Chip grinned. "Was he excited?"

"Um, I'm not sure if excited is the word to describe how he looked." Brock said.

"Yes, I'm afraid he's forbidden it..." Belle stared out the window.

Chip pouted and looked extremely disappointed. "But I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas..."

"That's right, isn't that what you guys said?" Scruffy asked.

"You know what, Chip?" Belle looked determined as she looked out the window to see there was still time left in the day. "He can't... We'll have Christmas with or without him!"

This made the kids, pets, and Pokemon cheer.

"Can we get the tree now, Belle?" Chip asked. "It's the only thing we're missing!"

"We'll get it right after we make a delivery." Atticus said.

"That's right..." Belle reminded her gift for the Beast, then put her finger to her mouth to shush Chip.

The others stood aside to keep a look-out for when the Beast would come into the West Wing. Belle carried the present in her arm and spotted the bell jar with the enchanted rose and wanted to touch it as it bewildered her like it had done before.

"Belle, it's the Master, hurry." Emi whispered.

Belle took note of that, she then gently put the present by the bell jar and grabbed her winter coat, gloves, and boots, rushing outside with the others who were going with her. Mr. Fuerwerker was of course going to go as well since he was an ax and they would need him to cut the tree down with. Sultan the footstool decided to go with them as they went to the snow-covered castle grounds.

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Larvitar smiled.

Belle came to a very small and scrawny tree. "What about this one?"

"Nah, that one's scrawny." Pikachu said.

"Too skinny." Chip put in, then walked off.

Belle shrugged and walked off with the others to find a better tree, hopefully. The ax even rolled his eyes about how picky the others were being.

"The tree has to be perfect." Emi said.

"Oy..." Mr. Feuerwerker grunted.

* * *

The Beast walked off from the window as he watched the others outside.

"Ooh la la~..." Lumiere chuckled.

"Uh, Lumiere..." The Beast sighed.

"She's beautiful, no?" Lumiere prompted.

"Yes... And I'm hideous..." The Beast sighed as he glanced at the enchanted rose which was a painful reminder of the curse, worse than this holiday season.

"Not to mention ill-tempered..." Lumiere said under his breath.

The Beast then noticed Belle's gift for him next to the enchanted rose which caught his attention. "What is _that_?!"

"Ooh, it looks like a Christmas present!" Lumiere beamed.

The Beast threw it down with a low growl as he stormed off.

Lumiere look at the tag and chuckled. "Oh, it's for you, Master... It's from... A girl..." he then smirked.

"Mrs. Potts?" The Beast asked.

"No." Lumiere said.

"Mo?" The Beast asked.

"No." Lumiere said.

"Cherry?" The Beast asked.

"No, from Belle!" Lumiere finally concluded.

"Belle..." the Beast whispered, slowly and gently coming back, then attempted to unwrap the gift.

"Ah, ah!" Lumiere scolded. "Master, you cannot open it!"

"Why not?" the Beast glard down to him. "It's for me, isn't it?"

"Because it's not yet Christmas!" Lumiere explained.

This caused the Beast to groan out of defeat, leaving the present alone.

"Master..." Lumiere tried to settle him down. "We all understand 'ow you feel about Christmas, but when a woman gives a man a gift, she's saying 'I care about you'!"

"But, I don't have a gift for her..." The Beast felt guilty.

"It's not too late..." Lumiere reminded him with a smile.

The Beast let out a sharp sigh, glanced back at a room, hatching an idea. "Well, I guess I could give her a little something."

* * *

Cherry was in the music room, sitting in a chair as Forte played another gloomy song. "You ever think about writing something... I dunno... More... Upbeat?"

"What's wrong with the songs I play?" Forte glared.

"Nothing..." Cherry grinned nervously as she looked frightened of him. "I just think you should try a little something new..."

"Oh, very well, I will do that later on." Forte said before continuing his so-called 'masterpiece'.

"That's an improvement..." Cherry shrugged.

"You ever play the keyboard?" Forte asked as he continued to play.

"My mother did play organ when she was a kid in church," Cherry shrugged, then looked to her hands. "She did say I could play because of how beautiful and graceful my hands are."

"I bet she was correct." Forte said.

"I dunno..." Cherry said.

Forte stopped playing. "Why don't you try?"

Cherry winced. "You want me to play you...? That sounds..." she then shuddered.

"Oh, please, just give it a try." Forte said before using his musical notes to pull her closer to him.

Cherry put her hand to her mouth, she then moved from the chair and climbed onto the organ bench.

"Now, why don't you play me a little song, my dear?" Forte said.

"I've never played..." Cherry stared at her feet.

"Come now, surely you should try..." Forte encouraged. "I tried once and I already became an expert when I was just about your age."

Cherry then put one finger on a key and pushed down on it once before putting her hands together and she took a shaky breath. And where she started to play Forte's keys. Forte smiled down to her as he watched her fingers dance across the keyboard. Cherry tried her best to play a song.

"Forte, stop the noise!" The Beast told the pipe organ.

Cherry flinched as she stopped playing the keyboard.

"Noise?" Forte glared before smiling boastfully. "Noise?! This is my masterpiece!"

The Beast snarled from where he was standing.

"Master..." Forte shut his eyes before glaring with one eye open.

"I-I want you to compose a song, it's a present for Belle." The Beast smiled which caused Cherry to be happy for the peasant girl.

"What, Belle?!" Forte muttered.

"And make it _happy_!" the Beast then said before leaving Forte alone in his room.

"Oh, but happiness is so... Depressing..." Forte commented.

"Oh, he's so happy now..." Cherry sounded happy.

"Cerise, is that happiness in your voice?!" Forte glared.

Cherry cupped her mouth nervously. Unknown to them, Misdreavus and Felicity were there and were watching what was going on.

"What's next?" Forte ranted. "Love songs? Wedding Marches?!"

Fife hopped in to check in with Belle and the others outside.

"It's all the girl's fault..." Forte grumbled.

"What about this one?" Dot suggested to a wiggly tree.

"Hmm, no, that one is too wiggly." Patch shook his head.

"Too wiggly..." Scruffy agreed.

" **FIFE!** " Forte suddenly shouted and slammed down his keyboard which shook the room and threw both Fife and Cherry off balance. "Pay attention, I need you both to pace while I think." he then told the two of them.

Cherry then pointed to Fife and made him pace.

"The girl is evil, I tell you," Forte ranted. "She pulls him from my grasp. She fills his head of dreams of love, and hope, and Christmas!"

"Well, whatcha gonna do?" Fife shrugged to him. "Can't stop Christmas."

"No, but I can stop the girl and the others with her." Forte said.

"I'm disturbed..." Cherry whispered.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile back with Belle and the others outside...**_

"Guys, we're gonna have to have this one as the Christmas tree," Belle said. "This is the last one."

"That's not it!" Chip disagreed. "That's just a weed wishing it was a tree!"

"Chip, we've looked at every tree in the grounds." Belle said as she took out the ax.

"But it's more this way than that..." Chip frowned.

"It'll have to do." Belle said as she started to chop.

"I wonder if he'll feel pain from that." Patch and Scruffy said.

"Oy, gevalt!" the ax mumbled and looked painfully dizzy. "What a headache, I have!"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Belle frowned, then looked to the others. "Let's get a saw, guys." she then suggested.

"I agree, that way he won't get a headache as much." Dot said.

"By the way, Sis, aren't you suppose to be with Estelle and the others?" Scruffy asked.

"I wanted to come and check on you guys," Dot replied. "You should really see the decor when you can, it's perfectly lovely."

"We sure will." Akito said.

"Anyway, let's get a saw." Misty said.

"No, no, I don't wanna put you out." the ax replied.

"Well, alright..." Belle shrugged before going to chop again.

"You got some oil?" the ax then asked. "I just thought a little massage... But if it's no, it's no, go ahead, what are you waiting for? Knock yourself out!"

Belle then tried again.

"You guys never get headaches, I guess, lucky you..." the ax muttered.

"Seriously, we can get a saw." Brock, Ash, Akito, and Emi said.

"Who wants a saw?" Mr. Feuerwerker stalled the tree chopping as there was music heard from inside. "I said go ahead with the hitting and whacking, who's stopping you?"

"Shh." Atticus shushed as he could hear the music.

Belle heard it as well. "What is that...?"

They all turned to the castle as they heard the music from where they were all standing.

"It's beautiful..." Belle muttered.

"It certainly is." Emi smiled.

* * *

Forte played his music with a dark smirk. "And now... For a little FIFE!"

Fife then blew a squeaky high note.

* * *

Sultan, Patch, Dot, and Scruffy whimpered from the high noise due to being dogs. And where it caused them to go after the source of the sound.

"Sultan, wait!" Belle yelped.

"Oh, no, Patch, stop!" Atticus ran after his puppy.

"Scruffy, stop!" Akito ran after his puppy as well.

"Yes, my dear..." Forte drawled like a hypnotic vampire. "Come to me..."

"Come here, boy, come here..." Belle called for Sultan as they were now coming inside the castle to look for the dogs and one footstool which was technically a dog.

"Where could they be?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure..." Belle frowned as she opened the door to the music room.

* * *

"There's the whistle that hurt our ears!" Sultan yipped to the other dogs once he saw Fife.

"GET HIM!" Scruffy snarled and chased the flute like he did with Snow White on a daily basis.

"Make him pay!" Patch snarled.

Fife yelped as he was chased by the dogs.

"Now where could they have gone?" Pikachu asked.

"Good doggies, oh, there's so many of them!" Fife ran across the room as the dogs chased after him.

"Maybe they went in here." Ash said.

"Sultan?" Belle walked in first. "Hello? ...Hello..."

"M-M-Maybe there's no one here..." Chip sounded frightened as they came into the darkened and gloomy music room which looked as depressing as a morgue. "Maybe we should go..."

"No way, they've got to be here somewhere." Brock said.

"Found them." Akito pointed.

Sultan, Dot, Patch, and Scruffy were against a chair.

"What's the matter, Sultan?" Belle asked as Sultan barked wildly.

"He says we should get out of here," Atticus said. "But why?"

"I don't know." Akito shrugged.

Fife shivered and whimpered.

"Oh, hello, I don't believe we've met," Belle smiled to the piccolo as she carried Chip in her hand. "I'm Belle."

"And I'm Atticus and these are Akito, Ash, Brock, Emi, and you've already met Sultan, Patch, Scruffy, and Dot." Atticus said.

"And you are?" Belle then prompted.

"F-F-Fife..." the piccolo gave his name nervously.

The dogs continued to growl at him.

"Down, guys, down!" Akito scolded the dogs.

"We heard the most beautiful music, was it yours?" Emi asked.

"M-M-Me?" Fife grew nervous. "Y-You thought that was... ME?!" he then squeaked unintentionally.

The dogs whimpered and crouched down from the loud noise.

"Gah, that's the worst sound in the world, right after 'It's bath time'." Scruffy angrily pouted.

Cherry emerged from the darkness, seeming to come out of nowhere. Fife simply laughed nervously.

"Mademoiselle, please..." Forte's voice came behind them all which made them instantly turn to meet the pipe organ finally in person. "I am Maestro Forte, court composer, and your most humble servant." he then introduced himself to them.

 _'He's a pipe organ?'_ Emi thought to herself.

"Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Forte, I'm Belle and these are som of my new friends, though I don't know where some of them came from." the peasant girl introduced.

"We just, uh, dropped in." Akito said.

"Yes," Forte drawled. "The entire castle is talking about you, children. They say you're all planning a Christmas gala, marvelous idea... The very thing to shatter the Master's dark and gloomy past, but you must make this the grandest celebration ever!"

"I'm sure we have everything possible, sir." Brock replied, trying to sound brave.

"Yeah." Ash said, sounding the same.

"Have you gifts?" Forte asked.

"Yep!" Chip replied.

"Food?" Forte asked.

"Yep!" Emi said.

"Garlands, ribbons, wreathes?" Forte then asked.

"Check!" Akito replied.

"We practically have everything that we could need." Pikachu smiled even if the pipe organ and those that couldn't speak Pokemon or animal couldn't understand.

Forte then grinned darkly. "The _tree_...?"

Chip frowned, ah, the one thing they did not have. "See, Belle? We told ya!"

"Well, we found one." Belle smiled apologetically.

"But it was on the piddling side of puny..." Chip pouted.

"Yeah, there just doesn't seem to be any good trees around here." Emi said.

"Oh, but did you try the Black Forest?" Forte gestured for them to look out the window. "There you will find a tree... Better than you can even dream of..."

"Better?!" Chip's eyes lit up. "We gotta go, guys!"

Fife was even nervous as that place looked like a death wish waiting to happen.

"We gotta!" Chip repeated eagerly.

"Yeah, there's gotta be a bigger tree in the forest somewhere." Ash smiled.

"No, guys, we can't, we promised the Beast we wouldn't leave his castle. we gave him our word and where he's beginning to start trust us." Atticus said, referring to himself, Mo, Cherry, and Patch when he said the Beast was starting to trust them as he had already trusted Belle.

"Chin up, son, there's a profound lesson here," Forte soothed the teacup as he looked down about going into the forest and being told not to go. "Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another."

"You're twisting what I said." Belle glared at the organ with her hands on her hips.

"Not at all, I agree with him," Forte replied. "Look after yourselves, let the Master do the same, never mind that the tree was always his favorite part of Christmas."

"It it was?" Emi asked.

"That settles it, we have to go to that forest, come on, Belle!" Akito urged.

Belle warily looked out the window. "It looks dangerous..."

"Mademoiselle, you're in more danger in this very room, I assure you." Forte chuckled.

"Well, alright, if we take Philippe, we can be back by nightfall." Atticus said.

The pets, Pokemon, and younger kids then cheered. Cherry slithered among the darkness.

"Au revoir, Maestro Forte..." Belle waved as she went to the door to get ready to go with the others. "You'll keep our secret, won't you?"

"Of course, Mademoiselle, the master will be kept completely in the dark." Forte said.

The others then went after Belle.

"Au revoir, Fife." Belle said goodbye to the piccolo.

"Au revior..." Fife seemed to be crushing on Belle.

"FIFE!" Forte hissed at him which made him jump. "I want you to follow them... Make sure they don't... Come... **BACK!** "

"Yeah, but, Maestro, they're so nice..." Fife replied softly.

forte rolled his eyes as he decided to bribe her into still helping him. "When you're finished fawning, Fife... Perhaps you could find someone else to play your solo?"

"NOOO!" Fife yelped as he then went after the others. "I'm going, I'm going!"

"Cerise, I want you to go with him to make sure the same thing." Forte said.

"What...?" Cherry asked. "But it's damp out there... I could get sick..."

"I could always let someone else play my keyboard." Forte tempted.

Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you enjoy my music...?" Forte influenced her once more.

"It's interesting..." Cherry said in a hypnotic-like trance.

"Then go and make sure they don't come back." Forte said.

"Yes..." Cherry stared at the floor and walked off.

Luckily Akito's, Vincent's, Brock's, Ash's, and Emi's Pokemon would come along with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Vincent and the others were in the dining room and continuing to decorate. The Beast was heard, but not as harshly and he had sent Cogsworth to find Belle for him to let her listen to a song. And where he had to find her soon so his master wouldn't be angry.

"Careful... Careful..." Lumiere instructed as he was in the dining room with the others and the chandelier, but it was coming down instantly. "Too fast! Get out of the way, quick!"

The others got out of the way.

"Huh!" Angelique scoffed. "Amateurs."

"You know you could help us." Estelle said.

"I cannot stand to see vhat my creative eye has been reduced to..." Angelique pouted. "I cannot do much in zhis tree topper state, as you see."

"Come on," Vincent said as he had his paintbrush on his ear like someone would do with a pencil. "I wanna be an artist when I grow up, surely you can give us some ideas, Ms. Angelique?"

"Oh, very vell, I shall try the best zhat I can." Angelique said.

"Thank you." Teddy smiled.

"Hmm..." Angelique took a look around.

"Belle?" Cogsworth's voice was heard and he had got caught into a wreath. He then looked down to the others in hopes of having their help. "Excuse me, hello? Has anyone seen Belle? I can't find her anywhere and The Master is demanding to see her now. He's got a song he wants her to hear."

"Oh, that's so romantic." Estelle smiled.

"C'est magnifique!" Lumiere added in as he spun the chandelier and lit the candles with his own flames.

"Last I saw her, she was going with Chip and the others to look for a Christmas tree." Mrs. Potts replied.

"Then we better go find them, Vincent, you stay here with Angelique and make sure everything else is ready by Christmas," Estelle said to her older brother. "Oh, and Togepi and Teddy are your responsibility until we get back."

"Excuse me...?" Vincent's eyes widened. "I'm not a babysitter!"

"I'll watch them." Vulpix smiled.

"Well, somebody has to take responsibility while I'm out!" Estelle sounded like a firm mama bear. "I promised Misty I'd watch Togepi, and I'm not taking him and Teddy out to find the others, it might be dangerous! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Vincent's eyes widened and he backed up. "Babysitting sounds like a fun experience..." he smiled nervously.

"I'll babysit them!" Vulpix called out loud enough for Estelle and Vincent to hear.

"Somebody do it, I'm out!" Estelle said, walking off.

"I better help you..." Vincent told his Fire Fox Pokemon, sounding scared of his sister's wrath.

"You afraid of Aunt Estelle?" Vulpix noticed that.

"Not afraid, just respectful of her wishes..." Vincent chuckled.

Togepi started to tear up.

"Uh-oh." Vulpix said.

"Oh, no, no, no, please don't cry, Togepi..." Vincent instantly panicked, then made a funny face by stretching the corners of his mouth. "See? I'm silly!"

Vulpix started to tickle Togepi with its tails and where it seemed to do the trick as Togepi was now calming down.

"Good boy." Vincent smiled.

"Sir, we're going with you to find Belle and the others." Estelle said to Cogsworth as she was standing next to Jenny.

"Agreed." Jenny nodded.

"Mama, why can't I come with?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, honey, you might get hurt..." Estelle said softly to her Pokemon like an overprotective mother. "You should wait here, I promise we'll come back."

"Fine." Teddy pouted.

"Come on, Jenny, let's go." Estelle said.

"Right!" Cogsworth got himself unstuck and dashed downstairs. "We must conduct a search on the grounds. Lumiere, you're with us!"

"COGSWORTH!" the Beast yelled impatiently. "I'm **WAITING!** "

"Uh-oh, looks like one of us and Mrs. Potts will have to distract him." Teddy said.

"Be good, Teddy, I'll be right back." Estelle kissed Teddy's forehead before going off outside with Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Jenny.

"Lumiere, I'm leading, me first, you second!" Cogsworth scolded the candelabra as he went off on his own outside the front doors of the castle.

"Well, then hurry up!" Jenny called out.

"Be careful out there." Vincent said to Jenny.

"Don't worry, I'm a lot better than I used to be." Jenny smiled to him, remembering their first adventure together.

Vincent smiled back to her.

* * *

Soon Estelle, Jenny, Lumiere, and Cogsworth were all outside, looking for Belle and the others.

"Belle? Belle!" Lumiere called as he went out with the others.

"Belle... Belle!" Cogsworth called.

Estelle and Jenny followed after, calling for the others as they ventured out into the snow.

"Belle! Everyone! Where are you?!" Lumiere called out.

"Tracks..." Estelle noticed, then followed them and looked out into a rather spooky looking forest. "What's that?"

"Hm?" Lumiere looked where she was looking and then his eyes widened in fear. "Zhe Black Forest..."

"Oh, no, this is catastrophic!" Cogsworth gasped.

"I'm guessing that's someplace no one should ever go into, right?" Jenny asked.

"Until now, we 'ave no choice..." Lumiere said. "Let's go, Cogsworth, quit dawdling!"

"I'm not dawdling!" Lumiere retorted as he went with him and the young girls as they left the castle-grounds. "I'm waddling!"

"Well don't waddle then, we're in a hurry now!" Lumiere growled. "You lazy old clock!"

"Oh, brother." Estelle groaned before picking up Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"Come on, let's go before the Beast finds out any of us are gone." Jenny said.

Estelle nodded and they went off into the Black Forest.

* * *

The Beast was brushing his hair down the best he could to look professional and look like a gentleman. He even cleaned his teeth a little and looked in the mirror, then decided to sit down with a candle and wait for Cogsworth to come with Belle for her Christmas surprise. Time came by, but it was very slow. The Beast kept trying to be patient and straighten himself out more. Eventually, the candle burned out and the master stared out the window.

"Why am I still waiting?" The Beast snarled. " **MRS. POTTS!"**

Mrs. Potts on a tray rolled in with Vulpix.

"Coming, sir, coming!" the teapot nervously spoke up. "What a brisk day... You must be positively chilled to the bone!"

"Where's Belle?" the Beast demanded.

"How about a nice cup of tea, sir?" Mrs. Potts offered before pouring some out her spout into a cup. "Just a spot?"

The Beast slammed his paw down and he took the cup. "FORTE, PLAY BELLE'S SONG!" he then demanded as he took his drink.

Forte groaned before starting to play a dreary version of a Christmas song.

"You're not singing..." the Beast snarled.

Forte sighed before he started to sing a very painful rendition of 'Deck the Halls' as he played the tune.

"Louder!" The Beast growled.

Forte sighed. "Tis the Season~..." he then continued, sounding like he was begging for death.

"A bit more tea, luv?" Mrs. Potts offered to the Beast. "Good for the heart, you know!"

"No, thank you." the Beast politely declined.

Vulpix began to whimper while gently pushing Mrs. Potts filled with tea as his sign of more tea for the Beast.

"Just a spot?" Mrs. Potts offered.

"No more." the Beast replied.

"Well, there's always room for tea, luv." Mrs. Potts encouraged.

"I said NO MORE!" the Beast repeated with a glare.

Mrs. Potts and Vulpix began to try to insist one last time.

"Mrs. Potts, are you trying to distract me?" the Beast sneered.

"Goodness, no, sir!" Mrs. Potts replied.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Vulpix gestured out the window.

"Heavens, is that a double-breasted yellow-bellied sapsucker?" Mrs. Potts looked out too for a distraction as she lied to her Master. "Rare this time of year."

"ENOUGH!" The Beast snarled. "Where's Cogsworth? Where's Belle!?"

"Belle? We can't find her or the others, sir." Mrs. Potts said nervously.

" **WHAT?!** " the Beast roared, flipping the table over and shattering the cup, he then stormed away. "LEAVE ME!" He then firmly grabbed the magic mirror so he could see where Belle and the others were.

"Show me the girl..." he then said through his teeth.

The mirror flashed away from his reflection and showed Belle and the others in a sleigh with Philippe taking them into the forest.

" **I WILL BRING HER BACK ALONG WITH THE OTHERS!** " the Beast snarled.

"No!" Forte called. "Uh, they've abandoned you... Now, listen to your old friend, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No! But the girl and her friends..." he then smirked as he was going to manipulate the Beast. It was now time for the villain to have his spot for a song he liked.

Misdreavus poked in with Felicity by secret as the court composer played a creepy and dark sided tune on his keyboard. "Oh, no, your father is going to manipulate him." she then warned.

"What does this mean?" Felicity asked.

"The master will most likely destroy everything we just worked on." Misdreavus said.

"That cannot happen!" Felicity pulled on her pigtails in worry. "Why is Papa telling him not to fall in love with Belle?!"

"This is the past, remember?" Misdreavus asked.

"Papa..." Felicity whispered.

Forte had bewitched the Beast and made him storm off in a roaring rampage.

"Papa, why?!" Felicity cried out.

"You again?" Forte glared down at the little girl, not aware that this was his future daughter.

"Felicity, please, let's leave before this gets worse." Misdreavus said.

"But Papa-" Felicity pouted.

Misdreavus picked up her trainer and flew off with her out of the room.

"Anyway, as I was saying..." Forte said before continuing.

Felicity felt heartbroken to see her father as an evil madman. After his manipulation, the Beast ran off getting his cloak and was going to get Belle and the others back while doing a little redecorating.

"Non..." Felicity whispered in utter dismay.

"It's okay, Felicity..." Misdreavus soothed.

Forte laughed darkly as his plan seemed to had been working so far.

* * *

Meanwhile with Angelique, Vincent, Vulpix, Teddy, and Togepi as the tree topper/castle decorator was checking on the decorations.

"No, no, no, NO! Zhey cannot put bells on holly..." Angelique critiqued as she took one piece of holly and put it behind her back while pacing on the dining room table to inspect the decorations. "But I have to admit, not bad for amateurs." she then smiled.

"See? With your help we were able to get the decorations finished," Vincent smiled. "And I was able to finish my mural."

Vulpix hid an eye roll, but smiled to his 'father'.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Teddy said.

There was then a roar heard from upstairs.

"I spoke too soon." Teddy pouted.

"Quick, ve better hide." Angelique said.

The Beast stormed downstairs and began to destroy everything. Vulpix began to keep Togepi calm so it wouldn't cry. Teddy helped hug Togepi. After the Beast was finished destroying everything, he ran off to the Dark Forest.

The castle decorator came out as the scene was now in ruins and all that hard work gone to waste. "I knew zhis vas hopeless..." she pouted as she bowed her head.

Teddy frowned, he had to agree with her on this one.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Meanwhile in the Black Forest...**_

Belle was bundled up with the others as they were going into the Black Forest to find the perfect Christmas tree. Fife was latched at the bottom of the sled and grew nervous when he heard wolf howls.

"W-We should find a tree to take back to the castle quick, I don't like the sounds of those howls." Misty frowned.

"I think we'll be fine," Belle said. "Those wolves were beaten by the Beast when I tried to get away before."

"Good to know." Emi said.

Cherry hiked up her hood as she was coming behind the sled and started to sneeze and shiver. "God, it's freezing out here..."

"Hey, I think I found the perfect one." Atticus said, pointing up ahead.

Chip looked too to see a tree on the other side of the ice. "There, that's it, that's it!"

"Oh, Atticus, it's perfect." Belle smiled once she took a look herself.

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

"Ooh, ice... Ice... **ICE!** " Atticus got nervous.

"Don't worry, you won't fall in." Mo assured her boyfriend.

Atticus shivered nervously.

"I better stay with him..." Mo sighed as Atticus looked very hesitant about going out on the ice.

"I agree." Belle nodded.

"Come on, let's stay warm together..." Mo hugged Atticus to cheer him up and also keep warm with a smirk.

"I-I agree." Atticus blushed.

Mo smiled to him.

"Alright, you two wait here while we get the tree." Belle chuckled.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

Atticus and Mo smiled bashfully to each other as they stayed together while the others went off.

* * *

Cherry sniffled and started to sneeze, then sniffled, realizing she had a stuffed nose. "Aw, great, I hate getting sick..." she mumbled, stuffed up.

Belle and the rest of the others went to cut down the tree while Atticus and Mo were in the sled. Fife was then trying to unlatch the sled. Belle was going to ignore the ax now as she was ready to chop the tree down.

"We better hurry, it's getting really stormy." Misty shivered even with a coat on as it was very brisk this late at night.

"I'll cut down the tree!" Akito volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked since he was only a little kid after all.

"Yep, I'm much stronger than I look." Akito said, showing one of his muscles he had.

"Well alright." Belle carefully handed him Mr. Fuerwerker.

"Sorry about this, sir." Akito said and then proceeded to chop the tree down.

And where to everyone's surprise, it only took one swing of the axe and the entire tree was cut down.

" **TIIIIIMBER!** " Chip called with a laugh.'

"Gangway!" Akito warned the others as the tree was coming down now.

They all got out of the way before it crashed down.

"Now, to get this tree back to the castle." Akito said.

"Let's go then." Brock sounded serious as he tried to lug the tree to show his strength to show off, but it was no match for combined strength or Akito's simple holding.

"Want some help?" Akito deadpanned.

"Yeah, I could really use some help." Brock grunted.

Akito, Ash, and Larvitar all then came over to the tree to help Brock with the tree.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, up on a snowy hill...**_

"Do you see them?" Cogsworth panted as he was running out of breath.

"Not yet, come on, hurry, now!" Lumiere replied.

"Oh, man, at this rate, it'll be summer before we find them!" Estelle groaned.

"How far could they have gone?!" Jenny added.

Cogsworth passed out in the middle of the snow, unable to go any further.

"That does it, this calls for an emergency sled ride." Jenny took out a small button and placed it on the snow, pushed it, and ran back. "RUN!"

Lumiere grabbed Cogsworth and followed Jenny and Estelle to hide away. As though by magic, the button converted into a large sled big enough for them all to fit in.

"Sometimes I love being rich," Jenny smiled, then jumped into the shape-shifting sled. "Get in!"

"You got it." Estelle smiled.

"Can't... Move..." Cogsworth mumbled.

Lumiere grabbed the mantle clock and jumped into the sled with him. Estelle then jumped after them.

"And away we go!" Jenny called, then pushed the sled down the hill.

And where I was like a ride for all of them. Lumiere yelled in delight while Cogsworth seemed overwhelmed.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered, enjoying the sled ride.

Jenny giggled as she was at the front and had a great view as she made them miss any passing trees.

* * *

Meanwhile with Belle and the others as Brock, Ash, and Akito lifted up the tree since Larvitar couldn't hold it up due to his size. Larvitar pouted.

"Don't worry, buddy, you'll be strong enough some day." Akito reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess." Larvitar pouted.

"It's the best tree ever!" Scruffy beamed.

"I'll say." Dot agreed with her brother.

"Merry Christmas, and uh, Happy Hanukkah!" Mr. Fuerwerker cheered.

"Do you guys want us to carry this back to the castle or have it hauled back by the sleigh AKA sled?" Akito asked.

"I think the sled would be easier for all of us." Belle said.

"I agree." Misty said.

"Well, alright," Akito said. "TO THE SLED!"

Cherry shuddered and sniffled from her spot and sneezed again. "Ugh... I wanna die..."

Fife began to grunt as he tried to unlatch Philippe from the sled.

"Feel warm yet?" Atticus asked his girlfriend.

"I feel something..." Mo replied.

"Oh, sorry." Atticus smiled nervously.

"No, I mean, trouble." Mo said.

"Maybe it's just nerves." Atticus said.

"I don't know..." Mo frowned.

Akito soon tightened the rope once it was tied onto the tree now connected to the sled.

"Okay, we're cookin'!" Ash jeered. "Take it away, Philippe!" he then told Belle's horse.

The horse neighed in response and went to carefully walk across the frozen lake.

"That was amazing, guys." Emi smiled.

"Ah, it was nothing." Ash smiled to his sister.

"Yeah... Kinda..." Brock chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

"But if it wasn't for Akito, I don't think we could have moved that tree by ourselves." Ash said, punching Akito in the shoulder in a friendly way, only to feel pain since Akito was incredibly strong.

"Sorry, Ash." Akito said now that Ash was grunting and groaning in pain.

"Yow!" Ash waved his hand as it throbbed in pain.

Akito then had a thought how to make up for the pain.

"You're gonna help Ash, aren't you?" Emi asked.

"I'll do it when we get back, we have a tree to take back first." Akito smiled to her.

"Agreed." Pikachu nodded.

The others got into the sleigh and were on their way back to the castle. Atticus and Mo then waited for them to come back. Cherry kept sneezing and shivered, then looked very dizzy and unwell. Phillippe was now making his way onto the ice.

"Ooh, careful, careful..." Atticus whispered.

"Atticus, they're gonna be okay," Mo tried to relax him. "It's not like the ice is gonna break, just trust me, okay?"

"Okay." Atticus said.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Mo soothed. "It's okay."

The moment the sleigh made contact onto the ice, both Cherry and Fife slid off from their hiding spots.

"I feel like my insides are on fire..." Cherry moaned in discomfort and sickness.

"Fife? Cherry?" Belle asked, confused.

"H-Hey, guys," Fife chuckled nervously. "Nice tree."

"What're you guys doing way out here?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Ash added.

"Nuthin'... I was just walkin'... I love the bitter cold, I mean uhh... Uhh..." Fife stammered, then blew a high note.

Philippe was startled from the noise and reared up in alarm. Fife then squeaked again which then made the horse slam his hooves right onto the ice, cracking it instantly.

"Uh, Mo, remember what you said before?" Estelle asked, worried.

"Uhh..." Mo tried to remember.

Once Mo remembered what she said to Atticus, she started to get nervous. Atticus was breathing in and out anxiously as the ice started to crack.

"Don't worry, Atticus, just calm down." Akito said.

"I-I-I can't, I might drown, I... Gah..." Atticus sounded frightened.

"Don't worry, everything is going to work out alright." Mo assured him, holding out her hand to him.

Atticus seemed to be having a panic attack. Cherry crawled in the snow and passed out as she breathed through her mouth.

"Oh, no, the tree, guys, we're going to lose the tree!" Chip told them, seeing the rope about to break.

"He's right, look!" Emi said, coming over to the tea cup's side.

They both then seemed to fall into the freezing water from the ice caps.

"Chip!" Belle cried out.

"EMI!" Ash gasped for his sister.

Mo began to lose her balance and fell right into the water.

"MO!" Atticus gasped for his girlfriend.

"Emi..." Pikachu whispered sadly.

Akito started to worry about Emi's life. "I gotta do something..." he said to himself. "That's the love of my life..." he then stepped back in the sleigh and jumped into the water.

" **AKITO, ARE YOU CRAZY?!** " Brock yelled out.

"I'm going in too." Ash said.

"Count me in, even if I am afraid of the water, I'm more afraid of what might happen to Mo if I don't try and save her." Atticus said.

* * *

Cherry did not move from the snow. Scruffy walked up to the perky goth and sniffed her and even tried to lick her.

"Gethoffth..." Cherry mumbled like she could sense the dog slobber.

"Oh, you're okay." Scruffy smiled.

"I feel dead..." Cherry muffled.

"Guys, she's okay!" Scruffy called to the other pets.

"Then why does she look sick?!" Dot called out.

Belle used Mr. Fuerwerker and where this helped her break through the ice. Ash and Atticus both dived down underwater.

"Emi, where are you?" Akito whispered as he traveled through the water.

Estelle, Jenny, Lumiere, and Cogsworth then hurried to help out in any way that they could. Belle began to try to get chip out of the water before having to fall in herself. Chip did his very best to hold his breath until he was taken out of the water from Belle and he spat out the water that came into his mouth.

"Oh, Chip," Belle breathed in relief. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"I wasn't scared." Chip smiled to her.

Akito, Ash, and Atticus did the same as they came out next with Emi and Mo. Emi shuddered and shivered as she sat on the solid ice with Mo. Belle yelped as she then felt herself being pulled down back into the water. Atticus was the same as he was being pulled down as well. The two yelped out as they were being pulled underwater.

"DAAAAD!" Akito and Estelle couldn't help but yell out since Atticus was being dragged.

"Well, at least things can't get worse." Ash said shakily from the cold.

" **MY UNCLE IS BEING DRAGGED UNDERWATER, DEFINE HOW IT CAN'T GET WORSE!** " Felicity yelled at Ash suddenly as she was being carried by Misdreavus.

They then heard a familiar roar.

"Oh, great..." Felicity firmly pouted. " **ARE YOU HAPPY, ASH, YOU JUST JINXED US?!** "

"Sorry." Ash smiled sheepishly before going over to Emi and Akito.

The Beast nudged everyone out of the way and he went after the others underwater himself, not caring about how cold or dangerous the conditions were. Atticus and Belle were drifting further and further deep into the water. The Beast swam after them to bring them both back up to the surface. And where that's exactly what he did even by bursting through the ice.

"Whoa..." the others reacted in shock and awe.

"They're safe." Misty smiled.

The Beast carried Belle bridal style and walked back to the castle. Lumiere pulled Chip out of the way so he wouldn't get crushed by the Beast's feet.

"Emi... Speak to me..." Akito said to the fallen girl. "Are you alright?"

Emi looked like she wasn't breathing.

"She needs mouth-to-mouth CPR." Brock said.

Akito turned bright red. "Mouth-to-Mouth?"

"Don't tell us you don't know CPR!" Ash panicked for his sister's life.

"W-Well, um..." Akito said.

Brock began to explain how CPR worked and where Akito now realized this was he only way to save Emi's life.

"Oh, my..." Akito sweated, he was a little nervous because this involved lip contact with Emi. "Well... When in Rome..." he then knelt down next to Emi and began the procedure.

And where after a few times, Emi finally gasped for air.

"Oh, Emi, I was so worried..." Akito whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I am now that you're here." Emi smiled wearily to him.

Akito smiled back at her, ready to kiss her again this time, not for CPR.

"Oh, no," Fife teared up once he saw the Beast carrying Belle away. "What have I done? It's all my fault!" he then started to sob.

"We all share some blame, mon ami," Lumiere soothed the flute. "For daring to 'ope for a Christmas."

"Um, excuse me, I hate to ruin this moment you two are about to have, but I think it's time we head back to the castle." Estelle said to her brother and Emi.

Akito and Emi looked shyly to each other and saw she was right.

* * *

"Cherry...?" Atticus looked worriedly down to his best friend.

"She looks like she's sick." Patch said.

Atticus carried Cherry and put his ear to her chest, then heard/felt the heartbeat and he breathed in relief. "Good... You're alive... Come on, guys, let's get back to the castle."

"Atticus, you will come with me and Belle." The Beast told him firmly.

"Um, yes, sir..." Atticus sounded nervous.

"Don't worry, Atticus, we'll get her to bed the moment we get inside." Mo said.

"Come on." Atticus said.

Patch rushed to Atticus's side and walked with them into the castle as it got very late at night. While Cherry was being put into bed, Belle and Atticus were both were placed in the dungeon.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle was sitting in the cold, dark dungeon with a blanket wrapped around her and eventually regained consciousness.

"You said you'd never leave." the Beast snarled to her for leaving the castle grounds.

"I wasn't trying to leave," Belle uttered out weakly and sadly. "I was just trying to make you happy."

Atticus was the same and where he saw the Beast wasn't very happy with him either.

"I'm furious with you as well." The Beast snarled to Atticus.

"What did I do?" Atticus frowned.

"You said I could trust you." The Beast snarled.

"You can trust me and the others." Atticus frowned.

"You left the castle grounds..." the Beast glared to him. "You promised you wouldn't..."

"Just don't punish Mo..." Atticus sniffled as he tried not to cry. "It was my idea to come out, please, spare the others!"

"Fine, the others shall be spared." The Beast growled.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Atticus looked up to the Beast's icy blue eyes.

"You both broke your word and for that neither of you will ever see the light of day again." The Beast stormed out.

Atticus and Belle flinched from the door locking and closing.

"I should've known you wouldn't be anything, but a beast..." Belle hung her head as a tear rolled down her cheek in sadness and despair.

"I'm so sorry..." Atticus frowned.

Belle sniffled.

* * *

Cherry was sleeping in her bed as she was quite sick and looked like she had come down with a flu due to being out in the frigid weather and only had her jacket and sweatpants for warmth which was not enough for the bitter cold season of winter.

Mo placed a blanket over the perky goth's body except her head of course. "Sleep well, Cherry." she whispered.

Cherry shuddered, but looked gentle and peaceful once there was a warmer blanket over her. Mo nodded, then left the room to let Cherry get some rest.

* * *

There was a clock outside which was tolling twelve times which only meant one thing...

Lumiere sighed sharply. "Midnight... Merry Christmas, Cogsworth..."

The mantle clock sighed back to the candelabra. "If only it were."

"Come on, let's go see how Belle and Atticus are doing." Patch said.

"How though?" Ash asked. "They're locked up in the dungeon."

"Not to worry," Lumiere whispered so only they could hear. "I 'ave zhe key."

"Cool." Emi smiled.

"Come on, let's go find them then." Pikachu said.

"Get well soon, Cherry." Mo whispered one last time, then left with the others to the castle dungeon.

"Get well soon, Maman..." Felicity stroked her future mother's hair and even kissed her cheek and walked off to catch up with the others to see the peasant girl and aspiring detective boy.

The Beast was now in the music room, depressed.

"Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for her..." Forte droned to his master. "Things were much simpler before SHE came along... Before we dared to..." he then sharply sighed. "Hope."

"I thought she was the one.." the Beast hung his head in disappointment as he stared out the window.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back in the dungeon as the door was being unlocked...**_

The others poked their heads in.

"Guys?" Chip asked.

"'Ello, you guys." Lumiere greeted.

"There they are..." Mrs. Potts's voice cooed as they came into the dungeon.

The Pokemon, pets, and enchanted objects came through the small doorway while the others came through the bigger door. Even Angelique and Fife were surprisingly there.

"Merry Christmas, mon ami's." Lumiere said sadly.

"Doesn't look so special to me..." Chip stared at the floor.

"Oh, Chip... I'm sorry..." Belle sounded very emotional. "Nothing's changed..."

"I told you nozhing vould change!" Angelique spoke up. "I told you zhe Master vould not allow zhis, I told you Christmas vas a hopeless folly!"

Belle felt stung on the inside and looked away from the tree topper castle decorator.

"But... I vas vrong..." Angelique then said.

This caused for Belle and the others to look at the decorator, surprised that she just said that she was wrong.

Angelique stepped forward as she began a song. "Vhen I felt lost and lonley... Not a dream in my head... Your vords lifted my spirits high... Remember vhat you said... As long as zhere's Christmas, I truly believe zhat hope is zhe greatest of the gifts ve vill receive~"

The castle decorator's singing was beautiful. Belle even started to sing along with her. This made some of the others embrace the ones closest to them an Fife was crying himself. Chip hopped over to his mother and nuzzled against her. They even continued to sing while standing beneath the stars. One star glowed brighter than any other.

"What a horrible first Christmas the castle almost had..." Felicity said as she sat with Jenny, Vincent, Akito, and Estelle. "This will be surely something to remember... If we ever get back home to where we once were... I do not even know how we got here."

"Same here." Estelle said.

"I'm sure it had to be a wild Celebi," Emi knelt down next to the cousins. "I know we're in eighteenth century France, but it has to be one... They're time travel Pokemon after all."

"You're right, it must be because of a wild Celebi." Akito said.

"That's what I think anyway." Emi nodded.

"You've gotten real good at your Pokemon trivia." Vincent smiled to the girl.

"Well, thanks to Ash and our adventures, I feel like as much as an expert as a regular Nurse Joy." Emi smiled proudly and folded her arms.

"And you're just as beautiful as a regular Nurse Joy." Akito smiled.

Emi smiled bashfully. "Why, Akito, such a gentleman."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Beast, he was still depressed over what happened.

"Oh, it tears me up to see you this way, Master, why do you torment yourself?" Forte drawled to the Beast as he then spotted the enchanted rose and knew that if it were destroyed, the spell would be permanent and no one would have a chance of becoming human again. "There's the symbol of your dreaded curse... Destroy it and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain... Forever."

The Beast removed the bell glass so he would be able to smash the enchanted rose without any glass shards.

"Yes, do it..." Forte urged. " **SMASH IT!** "

The Beast roared as he raised his paw with lightning flashing outside. However, the rose glowed briefly and one of the petals wilted down and landed on top of the present for him.

The Beast realized it was now Christmas and he had not yet opened it and it was from the girl who had truly cared about him despite what Forte said. "Belle..." he whispered and started to unwrap the present, curious of what it had to be.

"What are you doing?" Forte asked the Beast. "What is it?"

The Beast had opened the gift and walked over with the present in his hands to reveal a homemade book made in the castle study.

"Oh, a storybook," Forte taunted, remembering the last Christmas and his master's reaction to that very gift. "Does it have pretty pictures you can color? Utterly dreadful, sir."

"No! This one is different!" The Beast glared at the pipe organ before becoming sincere. "It's from Belle."

"Well, that would account for the creative wrapping..." Forte muttered.

" **QUIET!** " The Beast hissed as he took the book and sat down in front of the fire so he would have light in this room of eternal darkness. "I want to read."

Forte sharply sighed and kept quiet. The Beast began to read the whole story that Belle had written and made herself for him.

" _Once upon a time, there was an enchanted castle. Its Master as cold as winter... Deep inside his heart, his cries of anger echoed through the stone walls of the castle. Though surrounded by servants, was all alone. And in that simple act of kindness, he knew someone cared. Christmas that year was spent exchanging humble gifts. But the greatest gift anyone received was the gift of hope._ "

"Hmm... Hope..." The Beast repeated the last part of the story before closing the book and decided that he should pay a visit to the dungeon.

"No, Master, come back!" Forte called as the Beast slammed the door behind him, shutting the court composer out once again. " **SHE'LL ONLY PROLONG YOUR TORMENT!** "


	11. Chapter 11

_**Meanwhile, back with Belle and the others...**_

"You know what, Belle?" Chip suddenly perked up.

Belle looked to him in silent curiosity.

"I don't need a tree to celebrate Christmas." Chip then said.

"And I could do wizhout mistletoe." Lumiere added in as he gave a surprise and random kiss to Cogsworth on the cheek.

"Aw!" Teddy smiled.

"Well, I don't need tinsel!" Cogsworth glared to Lumiere as he wiped off the kiss.

"I don't need holly!" Lumiere argued.

"And I don't need a wreath!"

"I don't need ornaments!"

"And I don't need turkey!"

"I don't need stuffing!"

Cogsworth looked rather snooty as he huffed to the candelabra with this final blow. "I don't need pudding!"

 _'Oi vey, here they go again.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Lumiere and Cogsworth seemed to have an argument/song about themselves. The Pokemon and pets looked very confused of what was going on around them right now.

"Am I the only one lost?" Scruffy asked.

"Not really..." Jenny admitted.

"It's just another one of their usual arguments." Felicity groaned.

"Does this happen all the time?" Vincent asked.

"You have no idea..." Misdreavus sighed.

* * *

"Aw, Atticus, don't look so glum..." Mo said to Atticus. "I know you feel bad about what happened, but you look better with a frown turned upside down."

Atticus smiled for Mo and where he had a feeling things would work out just fine in the end. The two then shared a warm hug. Misty smiled and came up behind Ash in surprise and secret. Emi smiled before she started to have a vision about who Ash was going to be with in the future, due to her link to Xatu, which was a Pokemon that could tell the future.

"Emi?" Vincent whispered.

* * *

 _Emi was in a whole other world as she saw her brother's destiny like hers to become a Pokemon Princess and to live in her own castle to heal Pokemon and talk with them to cure them for their trainers. And where she saw Ash with someone that neither of them had seen since Professor Oak's Summer Camp. " **Is that who I think it is...?** " she asked herself as she tried to make out who the stranger was, but it had resembled a young girl, though in Ash's age group than her own._

* * *

And where it was indeed who she thought it was before the vision stopped there and brought her back to where they were.

Emi groaned and pouted. "Aww..."

"Did you just have a vision?" Akito asked like he had a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeah and it just ended." Emi pouted.

"I didn't know you had visions..." Akito said. "I thought only me and Estelle did that."

"I guess that's one of my hidden abilities." Emi said before hearing the door open.

The others then looked.

"Uh-Oh, the Master!" Chip gasped.

Emi got a little scared, but felt secure as Akito was acting as her protection.

The beast slowly came in and looked rather soft. "Uh... Belle...?" he then uttered out, making all eyes land on the peasant girl. "Can you forgive me?" he then took her smaller and delicate hands into his large paws.

Belle looked deep back into his icy blue eyes and had a small, sweet smile. "Of course... Merry Christmas."

"And Atticus, I'm so sorry..." the Beast then said to the boy. "If I hurt you, I didn't mean to."

"I forgive you too, Merry Christmas." Atticus smiled.

This made the others cheer, feeling that they were going to get together after all and that Christmas was going to be a happy holiday from now on.

"Let's give Belle the Christmas she's always wanted!" the Beast proclaimed once all was well, well, maybe not everything...


	12. Chapter 12

"So, Beast gets girl and it's a happy ending for everyone," Forte sneered. "Enchantment lifted... And Forte fades into the background, no longer important, no longer needed..." the court composer pipe organ then knew what he had to do. " **I THINK NOT!** " he then slammed down his keys which made his pipes burst open nearly and the windows shattered and a chandelier fell.

"What's going on?" Cherry woozily came out of her room.

"Oh, hello, my dear, you are about to see the end of Christmas!" Forte smiled evilly.

"What...?" Cherry asked, a little surprised though she didn't sound like it much due to her sickness.

"You heard!" Forte told her before laughing evilly.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the dungeon...**_

"What is it, Mama?!" Chip freaked out as the dungeon was suddenly falling apart. "What's happening?!"

Angelique saw a pillar falling and pushed the others out of the way with her. "Vatch out!"

"Forte!" Fife whispered loudly as he knew he had to be responsible for this, he sacrificed himself out while the others tried to get to safety.

"Guys, I just overheard Fife whisper Uncle Forte's name." Akito whispered to his siblings, cousin, and friends.

"Papa..." Felicity shook nervously.

"What do we do?" Misty whispered.

"We have to get out of here!" Pikachu sounded terrified of what was happening as it looked like Forte was literally trying to bring the house down.

"Then we better go and try and tell him to stop." Vincent's Vulpix said.

"Can we?!" Teddy whimpered.

"We better or else we won't live to see another day!" Larvitar exclaimed.

"Ooh..." Teddy looked nervous.

"Come on then, hurry up!" Misdreavus told her fellow Pokemon.

" **CAN YOU BELIEVE I NEVER TOOK A LESSON?!** " Forte laughed insanely.

Akito and the others all then went off to find Forte while everyone else was too worried about what was happening.

The Beast and Belle had been separated and were too far from each other due to a gaping hole now being between them from the destruction. "Belle!" he cried for the girl and tried to hold out his hand for her. "Belle!"

"Help!" Belle cried out as she was stuck on the other side from him.

* * *

Fife carefully and quickly hopped into the music room as Cherry was emerging from her room and coming, very angry and emotional towards the evil pipe organ. Akito and the others that came from the future with him came into the room as well.

"Maestro!" Fife rushed in. "Stop!"

Forte stopped briefly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Cherry glared while coughing slightly from her cold.

"Don't you see, you two?" Forte grinned eerily. "They can't fall in love if they're DEAD!" he then laughed darkly.

"But that's just you being selfish and evil!" Misdreavus glared.

"I'll tell you what we see!" Fife tried to retort. "A big old wingbag!" he then chuckled nervously as he knew that wasn't threatening enough.

"You could've joined me, Fife," Forte laughed darkly. "But I feel my triumph is a solo act."

Fife fell over the music box and saw the papers were all a lie. "My solo! It's blank!"

"What solo?" Akito asked as the rest of them came in.

"Maestro Forte promised Fife a solo if we helped him try to stop the Beast from falling in love with Belle." Cherry said before coughing and hacking from her sudden sickness.

"So naïve ," Forte laughed. "You're second fiddle, Fife, and that's _all_ you'll ever be!"

"FORTE, THAT'S CRUEL!" Emi glared.

"We can remain as we are **FOREVER AND EVER!** " Forte laughed darkly as he shook the room and made tall structures fall.

Cherry ducked down and looked very scared to death. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Jenny, and Felicity looked in surprise to see Cherry so scared, especially since she was destined to have a future with Forte when she would get much older.

Forte began to laugh evilly over and over until...

" **FORTE!** " The Beast and Atticus's voice yelled out.

Forte then stopped for a moment.

The Beast slammed the doors open with a glare. "ENOUGH!"

"Heavens... Master..." Forte muttered at first before yelling and sending a green laser blast to hit The Beast and knock him down like a powerful punch from his pipes. "You're not **SINGING!** "

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Atticus glared at the pipe organ, ready to charge at it.

"I don't think so!" Forte sent another green laser blast at the boy.

Cherry shivered as she was down on the floor and looked up in sheer terror, she looked very scarred for life. Atticus groaned in pain as the blast sent him flying a bit while his feet were still on the ground.

"Dad..." Akito whispered.

"We can remain as we are forever and **EVER!** " Forte continued to laugh darkly as he made everyone miserable.

"Guys, the keyboard!" Fife called to the Beast and Atticus since they were both strong enough.

Atticus continued his way to the keyboard with some help from the Beast, trusting him to finish off Forte. Forte kept laughing menacingly and sounded like he had lost his mind.

"Poor Cerise..." Misdreavus noticed how traumatized the perky goth seemed of what was going on.

"Oh, no, zhe bell jar!" Lumiere cried.

Cogsworth then caught the bell jar before it could fall and smash.

"Oh, careful!" Angelique warned.

"IS THIS HAPPY ENOUGH FOR YOU, MASTER?!" Forte's voice echoed. " **I KNOW I'M JUST DOWNRIGHT GIDDY!** "

Atticus kept glaring and kept going and was now going to finish the job as he was going to use his strength to get rid of the keyboard. He had a hard time seeing at first, but he then finally grabbed the keyboard and lifted it up. Forte kept trying to do what he was doing before, but he let out a nearly dying gasp. Cogsworth then put the bell jar back to where it once was before and fell down, but at least the rose was safe for now.

"Is it over?" Cherry shuddered.

"Not yet." Atticus grunted before throwing the keyboard across the room.

Forte grunted, he then seemed to fling forward slightly which then unbolted him from the wall and he was slowly tumbling down. The others looked in surprise and shock as the organ was coming crashing down. Belle grabbed Cherry to keep her from getting hurt and held onto the girl nice and tight. Cherry put her hands to her eyes as Forte clanged flat down in the middle of the floor and was knocked out cold.

"Forte..." The Beast muttered softly, feeling almost sorry that it had to be done this way.

"He's just out cold, he'll be back, hopefully he'll be less evil when he wakes up." Atticus said.

"If he is still alive." the Beast muttered.

"Oh, he will be..." Felicity whispered.

"Oh, Cherry, you have a high fever, you need to go back to bed..." Belle said.

Cherry coughed as she looked quite miserable.

"Come on, Sis, you need your rest." Atticus said before helping Cherry into bed.

Cherry coughed as she looked very dizzy and could barely walk on her own. Atticus then started to carry her in a bridal style so it could make it easier for Cherry.

"You would make a wonderful father." Mo whispered about Atticus.

"He sure does..." Vincent smiled quietly as he overheard that.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later, everything was fixed and where they now had a Christmas tree with decorations on it, but were going to let it be a surprise for Belle. The boys had bow ties on to look professional and like gentlemen, even Fife was invited to join them.

"Oh, yes, so lovely." Angelique approved of the decor.

"And you said it was impossible." Lumiere scoffed.

"Ah, ah, ah, I said it vas impossible... Vizhout... Me!" Angelique corrected with a smile.

"Shh, everyone, here they come!" Cogsworth grew excited.

The door was opeend by Mr. Fuerwerker and his poker helpers as they opened the door to show Belle and the Beast in their best clothes as they came out into the ballroom together to see what all the fuss was about. And where the kids got out of the way for Belle to see what the Beast and they all did for her.

Belle then looked to see the tree that was from the Black Forest was now in the ballroom and it was decorated in all its glory and festivity. "It's wonderful!"

Everyone then cheered happily, this was going to be a Christmas that no one would forget. Emi smiled then saw a Pokemon she had a feeling what it was. The Pokemon waved from out the window before they were all suddenly back to where they once were before.

* * *

"And what a wonderful Christmas it was," Mrs. Potts concluded the story in present day as everyone had listened to her tale as old as time. "I suppose... If anyone saved Christmas, it was Belle."

"Merry Christmas, to one and all!" Adam called as he came into the room with his wife as they were both in their royal clothes, but Belle had on a red gown for the Christmas season to be jolly.

Everyone clapped and cheered, wishing each other a Merry Christmas as they came to see Belle and Prince Adam together.

"Are... Are we back in the present time?" Estelle asked.

"I think we are," Felicity pointed to Prince Adam as he was no longer a beast, but a human. "Look!"

"Did Celebi take us back in time to experience the past for ourselves?" Vincent asked.

"It sure seems like it..." Emi said. "Akito, I think we're going to travel again together very soon."

"I've always dreamed of seeing you again right after leaving..." Akito smiled dreamily to her.

Emi smiled bashfully to him as they both ignored the teasing looks from the others. Estelle and Ash both got Akito and Emi alone together and where the Pokemon Princess to be noticed the mistletoe hanging from above her and her lover.

"Oh, my..." Emi smiled sheepishly.

"Huh, there's moss growing on the ceiling." Akito looked up.

"Uh, Akito, I think that's mistletoe." Emi replied with a bashful smile.

"Ohh, yeah... Oh..." Akito smiled bashfully.

Emi smiled to him. The two then leaned against each other to share a sweet kiss.

* * *

Vincent's Vulpix, Snow White, and Oliver brought Vincent and Jenny closer together. Snow White seemed to push Vincent by the fireplace. Oliver seemed to do the same with Jenny. Vulpix lay on top of the fireplace and hung their own mistletoe over the two. Jenny and Vincent both smiled, but then Jenny kissed Vincent which made his leg pop up and his cheeks turned bright red. Estelle was happy for her brothers, but began to feel also a bit jealous of them.

"You okay, Estelle?" Brock asked.

Estelle sighed. "I'm fine... Just thinking."

"About what?" Brock asked.

"It's not important..." Estelle didn't feel like talking.

Brock looked worried, but he kept his distance from her.

* * *

"I believe we have a little something for you, Chip." Belle said to the blonde boy.

Adam reached into his pocket and held out a gift to the blonde boy.

"A present?!" Chip took it in excitement. "Oh, boy, thank you!" he then opened it to see a book which delighted him instantly. "Look, Mama, a storybook! Would you read it to me?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Potts smiled to him.

Belle and Adam also seemed to have presents for Akito and his siblings, cousin, friends, their pets, and Pokemon. The others thanked the couple as they accepted their gifts.

"Maestro?" Adam turned to the musicians of the castle.

Fife emerged from them as he held his flute. "Yes, Master?"

"Would you do us the honors, old friend?" Adam prompted.

"I'd be delighted!" Fife smiled in gratitude with a chuckle as he then played his instrument with the others joining him.

* * *

Akito opened his gift to show that it was weights. Vincent was given new art supplies. Estelle was given a mouse doll that was dressed up like a ballerina which made her think instantly of Angelina Ballerina. Felicity was given a book on musical history. Emi was given a beautiful princess dress. Misty was given a brand new soccer ball. Ash was given a brand new hat. Brock frowned as he was given a book on good manners and felt like someone was playing a practical joke on him. The puppies were given bones while Snow White had a ball of yarn.

"So, Brock, what did you get?" Estelle asked before trying not to laugh once she saw what Brock got for Christmas.

"A book on good manners..." Brock grumbled slightly.

Estelle continued to try to not laugh, but Teddy beat her to it as he burst out laughing at what Brock got. Brock frowned and rolled his eyes. Adam took Belle outside to share his gift to her to show a rose just for her as they both looked out into the beautiful Christmas evening. This truly wouldn't be a night no one would forget. It was getting rather late. The guests were invited to stay over as there were many rooms in the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

However, Emi found herself unable to sleep as the Celebi really piqued her curiosity and she put on her coat over her pajamas and went out to see the time traveling Pokemon up close at once. And where she didn't have to go far as the Time Travel Pokemon seemed to have read her mind.

"Where are you...?" she looked around.

"You rang?" Celebi suddenly appeared in front of the girl.

"Whoa!" Emi jumped back slightly, falling into the snow, but luckily didn't hurt herself. "I knew it was you!"

"I just couldn't help myself." Celebi smiled bashfully.

Emi sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked back to the Pokemon. "What're you doing here?" she then asked the time traveling creature. "Is it another adventure? I've been to the Orange Islands and met Akito, then we were with Molly when her parents have been missing a while and she had Entei be her father and mine and Ash's mother to be her own."

"No, I just wanted you to experience the past," Celebi smiled. "I'll probably see you all again."

"I hope so..." Emi smiled back. "Thank you for this, we learned so much."

"You're welcome," Celebi smiled. "Well, I'll see you again some time in the future."

Emi giggled to that.

"Now, you better get back inside before you freeze." Celebi said.

"Yeah, I should," Emi looked back to the castle. "Why don't you come with us?" she then turned to see the Pokemon seemed to had vanished in thin air once her back was turned. "Where'd you go?!" she then sighed. "Oh, well, there's always next time..." she then stood up and went back into the castle to get back to sleep with the others.

Unknown to her, they would meet not only Celebi again, but they would also meet two people with it. The others then went to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Eventually, the sun was slowly coming up outside and it was the next day which only meant one thing...

"It's Christmas..." Chip woke up from his bed, then ran out with a laugh as he went to tell everyone. "Wake up, everybody, it's Christmas! Mama! Cogsworth! Lumiere! Belle! It's Christmas!"

"Yes, Chip, we know, we know." Belle giggled.

"Come on, we better get going." Adam chuckled.

Chip laughed as he ran downstairs like a typical excited child on Christmas morning. Gabrielle started to join him.

"Race you downstairs, Gabbi." Chip smirked.

"You're on!" Gabrielle laughed.

"Children." Cogsworth shook his head with how the kids behaved at Christmas time.

"Incoming!" Felicity ran right behind Cogsworth by accident and knocked him down nd joined the others downstairs, she had her boots on with her nightgown since she normally wore socks and the floor would be slippery in just socks.

Cogsworth groaned at his misfortune as he sighed to the three children of the castle. "Well, at least that is all of the children." he sighed.

"Here we come!" Ash's voice was heard.'

Cogsworth yelled out and got himself out of the way as the others were coming down to the ballroom themselves. "Why are they still here?" he then asked. "I thought they left for home last night?"

* * *

Sultan came with Patch, Scruffy, and Dot. "And here's where we keep the presents." he then told the guest dogs.

"Awesome!" Scruffy and Dot beamed.

"Now, before you dig into the gifts, you should know-" Sultan started, but Scruffy, of course, had already gone off and dove into the present ocean.

"Yeah, my son isn't exactly the patient type." Patch sighed.

"He's always so rough and tough..." Dot sighed herself as she went to join her hyper brother.

The tired adults smiled, though sleepy as their children opened the presents.

"So, when are you all leaving?" Belle asked her best friend.

"After breakfast, then we'll be on the road." Cherry replied as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"So, when's the baby coming?" Mo asked Cherry.

"Either June or July, sometime in the summer." Cherry replied. "I think he's trying to get out early though."

"Must be impatient." Atticus said.

"Is that normal?" Forte wondered.

"Well, this is your baby..." Cherry shrugged.

"Is it?" Forte mumbled slightly.

"Yes, it is." Cherry said.

Forte fluttered his lips in doubt. The kids opened their presents and then went to the dining room to have their breakfast and then hit the road to their next spot.

"Well, looks like we'll be splitting up." Emi frowned at Akito.

"Oh..." Akito felt heartbroken, but tried not to let it bother him.

"It's been a while since they last were with each other..." Mo noticed the parting Ketchum sister and her younger son.

"Yes, yes, it has." Atticus nodded.

"You think maybe they should have another adventure together?" Mo smiled, knowing how much Akito liked being with Emi.

"Of course." Atticus smiled.

"We'll talk about this at breakfast." Mo suggested.

"Yes," Atticus agreed with a nod.

Mrs. Potts cleaned up after the kids dug into their presents and they were now told to get dressed and cleaned for the family meal. It was a shame they couldn't stay for Christmas dinner, but there was always next time.

* * *

As soon as it was breakfast time, Atticus and Mo knew that now was the time to make an announcement. Everyone was about to eat, but Mo stood up and clinked her glass to get everybody's attention before they would eat. And where this did indeed catch everyone's attention and where they were all curious.

"Before we all eat, I'd like to share something with you all." Mo said.

"Well, what is it?" Belle asked.

Everyone else, besides Atticus were curious as well.

"We hate to leave you all so soon, especially on a wonderful holiday like this one," Mo started. "But we must get going and we look forward to seeing you all again real soon."

Akito frowned out of the most of everyone since he and his pets Larvitar and family had to leave so soon.

"Are you all headed home then?" Adam asked.

"We're going home for a bit, but we'll be back on the road in a couple of weeks or so." Mo explained.

This caught everyone's attention once again.

"Where are you dears going?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"It's a surprise." Mo said before she shared a knowing look with her husband.

The adults were interested into this, but then they saw how close Akito and Emi got and they had a feeling what this surprise was going to be.

"Now, let's eat again before Cogsworth floods the castle with drool." Mo then concluded.

Everybody then laughed at that, except for Cogsworth of course.

"Why I never." Cogsworth pouted.

"Oh, Cogsworth 'ave a sense of 'umor, old man." Lumiere slapped him on the back with a chuckle.

Cogsworth mumbled, but he smiled once they began to eat their breakfast all together. Everyone started to eat, including the children and pets and Pokemon. It was the best breakfast any of them could ever have due to being in a royal residence and all.

"Oh, boy, that food was delicious." Ash smiled.

"It's the best I've had in a while." Brock agreed.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Pikachu moaned with a smiled.

"I could use a nap..." Teddy yawned.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Both Vulpixes smiled.

The others laughed. The adults decided to wait to let the food digest for a while until they would get back on the road. After a while the food finally digested and where now everyone could get a move on.

"Time for you to go then?" Belle sounded a little sad.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Cherry vowed.

"Indeed." Forte added.

"Thank you, Maestro." Adam smiled to his old friend.

"Of course, Master..." Forte gave a small nod.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye until we see each other again." Akito frowned to Emi.

"Let's just hope the next time comes sooner than before." Emi frowned herself.

Akito hoped for that too.

"It'll be okay, Akito," Emi tried to make light of the situation. "It's not like we're both gone forever."

"That's right, we'll see each other again." Akito smiled.

"I'll miss you very much though." Emi smiled softly.

"I'll miss you too." Akito smiled the same way.

"Can we tell him now?" Mo whispered to her husband.

"Let's get on the road first." Atticus said as he loaded up their stuff to go back home for a little while.

"Oh, alright, I just can't stand seeing him so sad." Mo said.

"Don't worry, I wanna wait for the right moment." Atticus soothed.

* * *

The Fudo family was then traveling to the road. Akito sighed as he stared out the window. Mo nudged her husband as a sign for him to tell their youngest son now.

"So, you're all probably wondering where our next spot is after we stay home for a couple of weeks." Atticus prompted.

"Enchancia?" Estelle guessed.

"Atlantica?" Vincent guessed.

"Nope," Atticus smiled. "You're all going to see your friends with their Pokemon."

"Really?!" Akito's eyes lit up, then he tried to keep cool. "I mean, how nice."

"We thought it might cheer you up." Atticus smiled.

"Did it work?" Mo added with a knowing smile to her younger son.

"Why, yes, yes, it did..." Akito smiled as he held Scruffy as his hyper puppy had tired himself out from the gift opening and the breakfast buffet they were given.

"I hope we get to get some more Pokemon too." Vincent said.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Mo smiled.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

With that, the Fudo family then continued to get ready to go home and rest up after this adventure until the next one they would have as a family, but soon would involve Pokemon. Celebi emerged from the bushes and smiled as they left as she looked forward to seeing them again until next time.

The End


End file.
